Lucki Love
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Love is a virtue and a sin, changing people both for the better and for the worse. We find a Lion try to prove to his Celestial Angel that there is only room for her in his heart. Let the magic that is romance commence with a crap ton of one shots and mini series! Both modern/non magic/regular fairy tail settings along with somewhat canon spoilers. You have been warned
1. Night Night My Knight

Lucki Love-Night Night My Knight

 **Author Notes: Ok so i'm obsessing over doing one shots and mini series lately so thats what i'm gonna do! For those who don't know I thought of calling the LokixLucy pair lucki for two reasons...**

 **1 it sounds better to me then Lolu, and 2 if you think about it that pair was lucky. Seeing how in the beginning Loki would run from her like theres no tomorrow, if Lucy didn't decide to be curious and research Loki and Karin she probably would've never been able to save him.**

 **With that I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **(oh yeah "Bold=talking out loud" '**

 _'Italics=someones thoughts'_

 ** _'bold/italics=a past conversation or writing'_**

normal font= the story/narration.)

 _3rd P.O.V_

Lucy was happy for him. Natsu looked so happy when he was with Lisanna. She loved him though she knew that he belonged to another. She sighed, exhausted from today. Today Natsu came to her, wanting to speak to her in private about something.

Now she'll admit that her naive heart got the better of her. Because she had thought he was gonna confess that he loved her. But that wasn't the case. In truth he wanted to know her opinion of Lisanna and what she would like.

It was hard for the celestial mage to swallow the pain. In all honesty there were times where the blonde haired girl was jealous of the white haired beauty. Ever since she had returned from Edolas, Lisanna kinda overshadowed Lucy.

Everyone chatted and partied over her return and though she was happy of finding a new(to her) member of her family. Lucy felt lonely. As if people were ignoring and forgetting about her.

So standing there in the guild hall, watching Natsu scratching the back of his head with a small blush with a bouquet of flowers in his other hand, presenting both the roses and his feelings...it saddened her, but she also felt joy for the two.

Imagine her surprise when she got tackled by Mira's younger sister. **"Oh Lucy thank you so much!"** Lisanna knew, that Lucy was the one who got them together, the blue eyed girl saw pain in Lucy's chocolate orbs. **"It was no problem. Take care of him Lisanna."**

She walked away passing by a happy go lucky drunk Cana, Lucy smiled and laughed at their antics, but decided to leave and clear her head. Natsu came up behind his new girlfriend holding her close. **"You ok?"** He saw her worried expression.

She released a deep breath, murmuring softly. **"I think I hurt Lucy's feelings..."** He looked at her confused, he had no idea...she clamped her mouth shut, she had no right to tell him. And though he confessed to her, he was still as dense as a rock.

Outside the guildhall a voice startled her. **"You did a brave and kind thing Lucy..."** She turned, it was her spirit and friend Loki, or as he's known in the spirit realm, Leo the Lion. She sputtered. Waving her hand.

 **"Please, i didn't do much. And even if I did confess and dated him, I would've just made him miserable."** She looks back seeing the chaos and roughhousing between her nakama. **"They're good for each other."** Loki came up to her then, taking her hand in his.

As he went on one knee to his master. **"Then may I have the honor of going on a date with you milady?"** She blushed, stuttering. He laughs at her reaction even when she calls him an idiot. **"Will that be a yes or a no?"** He smiles. It growing as she mumbled a small yes.

He knew her feelings for him weren't romantic(yet, he was determined to change that) but wanted to get her mind off of things. And that's exactly what happened. He brought her to a little restaurant.

They dined and laughed, enjoying their time together. Although a spark of irritation aroused when the females of the area tried flirting with Loki. The Lion spirit smirked at her scowls.

Seeing her jealous was quite a highlight for him, but it was all the better when he grabbed her hand with her blushing and not really resisting. They walked, window shopped and just...relaxed, although the playboy did do a flirt or two to Lucy.

Lucy and Loki laid on a grassy field looking up at the sky. It was late when he realized Lucy fell asleep, a happy expression as she slept. With a smile he lifted her into his arms, carrying her to her apartment. From there he tucked her in under the blankets.

Unaware that he woke her. **"Thank you Loki."** She mumbled quietly. His face softened at her, gently he placed a kiss to her forehead. **"I'm glad you had fun."** He stood and went to turn around. He stopped when her small hand grabbed his. She blushed.

 **"Um-uh...can you stay here, just until I fall asleep? I- mean...nevermind."** She let go, embarrassed about her childish behavior. Only for him to clench hers. He climbed onto the bed, on top of the covers he grabs her, pulling Lucy close.

 **"What kind of knight in shining armor would I be if I left my princess?"** They fell asleep, going into peaceful dreams. Lisanna may've gotten her dragon, but Lucy got her knight. Her Princely Knight.

The end~

 **Author Notes: I forgot to mention, that there might be oocness but who cares~ I enjoyed it! And I hope you guys did too. So if you like review/fav/follow and I'll be quite the happy gal~ Tchao for now!**


	2. First Sight

Lucki Love-First Sight

 **Author Notes: Ok so this one is going to be modern day, high school one shot. Just as a let you know type a deal. With that I do not own Fairy Tail. Also shout out to** Deni . Marie 31 **( i had to put spaces otherwise the doc manager would delete your name)** **for being my first follower!**

 _Loki's P.O.V_

 **"Class we have a new student today. You can come in now."** The world froze when she walked in. Long sunshine hair swept down her back, a smooth heart shaped face.

I couldn't stop staring at her. She had a hot body that clinged tight to her uniform. With this being Fairy Tail Academy we had a weird dress code. Guys wore a suit with colors matching their dorm which is based on the elements.

In my case a black suit, white shirt and red tie was good enough to represent the dorm for fire. Now her though, she represents water, wearing a blue top and matching thigh length skirt with black leggings. Black shoes on her petite feet.

People were talking in shushed voices but I tuned them out as I continued staring at her. Earrings that were heart shaped dangled lightly, catching the light. God she had a beautiful bright smile. **"-duce yourself"** I was pulled back to reality as the teacher pushed her forward.

 **"Hello I'm Lucy Heartfilia from the water dorms. I'm new and it's nice to meet you all."** She bowed to the class, her chest bouncing with the movement. Hearts were in my eyes, my ears were taking in her voice, cheerful, kind and gentle.

Forever her voice was memorized. But what interested me most...was her eyes. Dark and deep, it reminded me of chocolate swirling with emotions. Despite her happy expression you could see her nervousness, her worries. **"Alright Miss Heartfilia...why don't we find you a seat hm?"**

Ms. Strauss looked around, before her eyes landed on me. **"Oh how bout sitting next to Loki Roarster. Loki please raise your hand."** I did as asked, my heart beating all the faster as she walked my way.

Her eyes met mine. **"Nice to meet you."** With a smile she sits down next to me and damn. Even while walking she's incredibly sexy! But also showed elegance and grace. Damn...I think I'm in love. She's not like most girls that's for sure.

Our teacher clapped her hands. **"Ok Class, time to partner up~ The person on next to you shall be your partner for this weeks upcoming project. Please introduce yourself if you haven't already."** Thank god Ms. Strauss is a matchmaking goddess. Lucy turns to me.

She takes out her hand. **"Hi i'm Lucy but you already knew that."** A bit of a sassy side eh? I take her hand placing a kiss on it. **"I'm Loki and I just so happen to be single~"** Her eyes twinkled in amusement as a rose blush made it to her perfect face.

 **"Is that an invitation Mr. Roarster?"** Now I definitely love this girl. **"You know it."** She raises an eyebrow. **"Then you're going to have to do better then that."** Ouch, a feisty lady she is. Looks like she's going to be a challenge...just the way I like it.

the end~

 **Author Notes: Phew that took longer then I thought but yays! You know it didn't go how i thought it would but who cares~ It seemed to come out pretty well if I do say so myself. Well with this another lovely oneshot is done.**

 _Sen: I'll say holy shit Mako! First scumbag thugs, then crazy killers, now playboys? How do you keep doing these personas? Also your making this into a stpry! I demand it~_

 **Mako: How should I know?! And when did you get here?! Ahem, anyways If you liked this please be sure to review/fav/follow/ Thanks to all of you who read this! Tchao for now.**


	3. Her Heart

Lucki Love-Her Heart

 **Author Notes: Dang I just keep going back and forth between the actual world or modern non magic world but hey i got the ideas and I plan to make them happen~ Wish me luck guys. I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

God he was worried about her. Matter of fact all of her Celestial Spirits were concerned for her safety and health, after all she was a kind caring master who treated them as friends and allies, rather then slaves or tools.

But Loki feared for her the most. Since the day she saved him he vowed her would protect her whenever she needed him. Hell he loved her just as she did. But with that love came fears. He knew regardless of their feelings for each other that he couldn't live without her.

That's why he was always around, granted he loved being a member of Fairy Tail but his concern went more towards his master. He feels it...her pain and stress level skyrocketing. He appears in a flash of golden light. Ready to fight.

It turned out that she and the rest of her group involving Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy and the cats were in a battle. The mages were separated from one another. And fighting a bunch of bandits with magic. **"I'm here for you Lucy!"**

She was tired, bruises and blood evident on her usually creamy skin. He wouldn't let them do her anymore harm. He used some of his magic, to give her some relief. Lucy was running low on magic, he wasn't going to let her exhaust herself.

 **"Take this Regulas Impact!"** Light shined all around him as he punched and kicked the bandits away. Soon enough he found him and his partner back to back, just like when they fought against their fellow guildmate Bickslow.

Back then she trusted him just as she did then, if not more. And he was determined to honor that fate. **"You hanging in there Lucy?"** She was panting hard now. In her hand was her whip, which she kept close for situations like this. **"Yes I'm fine..."**

He saw her expression from the corner of his eye. He knew what she was trying to portray to him. _'Not much longer though.'_ This fight had to end fast. So the Lion spirit leaped, taking the bandits down with his power and speed.

It ended, and not much sooner for his master collapsed. He caught her just in time. **"Lucy! Lucy are you ok?"** Her body trembled, her strength waning. **"Yeah, no worries. I'm just tired. "** She pushed herself too hard. He knew that, he could see that.

Lucy manages to stand with his help. **"Let's go see if we can find the others."** It had turned out that her team had been thinking the same thing, and found her and Leo. Like Lucy they also held wounds from the fight.

Together they made their way back to the guild, with Wendy's help the injuries went away. But that didn't convince Loki to leave, much to Gray's surprise. **"You ok man?"** The ice mage noticed his friends worry. As Mira placed drinks on their table.

He saw the way he looked at Lucy. He replies to Gray, not taking his eyes off his blonde lover **. "Yeah."** He stood immediately, he saw her stumble out of her seat. Wendy looked at Lucy. **"Are you still hurt Lucy-San?"** Gold hair flew as she shook her head.

 **"No I'm just tired."** Loki knew she was lying. She had a secret, one that only he and her other spirits knew, not even Master Makarov was aware of it. She coughed, her hand covering her mouth. Gray who also stood with Loki now marched with him to where she was.

Natsu's eyes widen as an odd smell hit his nostrils. **"Lucy!?"** She fell, blood dripped from her mouth. He was fast, the lion spirit quickly catching her, as her team shrieked her name. Everyones attention landing on the collapsed girl.

She was rushed to the infirmary. Being evaluated by Wendy and other healers, the guild wait impatiently, hoping that she's alright. Loki stands there, his expression grim. He was surprised to find Makarov in front of him.

 **"Loki do you know what is wrong with Lucy?"** He flinched as others looked his way. He immediately felt uncomfortable, gazes were burning into him. **"Yes, but it's not my place to say."** Many yelled at him, demanding that they know.

But Leo was strong, he would not be intimidated into revealing something his mage refused to say. He was saved from a fight when Wendy and Porlyusica came out. **"Well? Is she ok!?** " Tears began to fall off the blue haired dragon slayers eyes.

Porlyusica was blunt, there was no way that the information about to be stated could be sugar coated. **"She has a heart condition Makarov. After her battle, exhaustion took place causing her heart which was beating fast due to adrenaline to slow down, it began to fail. At the moment she's fine."**

Silence trickled as everyone bore the news. Questions were made, theories were developed. However their answers came from Loki. Natsu grabbed him by his collar, enraged. **"Why didn't you say anything. If you did we wouldn't have gone on that mission!"**

Through his glasses, the pink haired dragon slayer could see his friends distress. **"She didn't want people to know, everyday she fights it and hides it because she doesn't want people to look down on her and consider her fragile."** He's released.

 **" There were reasons Lucy agreed to go on this quest. She wanted to overcome her heart problem and for the money that came with it."** Gray shook his head. **"If she wanted the reward we would've done something different, an easy job."** Loki sighed.

 **"One that you guys wouldn't have done...she wanted to prove herself. As a member of Fairy Tail, she wants to improve herself and overcome her weaknesses. And as for the money..."** Footsteps caught his attention. Freezing his sentence. **"Don't spoil all of my secrets Loki."** There she was.

Leaning against the doorframe, despite Wendy's protests. **"Lucy."** She was hugged and lectured and asked questions. The loyal spirit held her close, blessed that she was fine.

 **"It was hard enough for you guys to find out my family background, I didn't feel strong enough to say that any day I could die from my heart"** She bit her lower lip, apologizing for making them worried.

Romeo came up to her. **"Loki Nii said you also wanted the reward, how come?"** A small smile appeared as she ruffled his hair. **"I wanted to get presents for everyone in the guild."** Her family stood stunned, confused as to why she would go to such lengths.

 **"I needed the cash to get those gifts. For tomorrow marks my 2nd year anniversary for being in Fairy Tail."** And another year for her being alive and happy with those she cares about. Every day was a gift to her, and she walked on enjoying those days with pride.

the end

 **Author Notes: I'll admit the ending could've been better, but hey, I had trouble trying to understand where i was going with this one. Usually ideas just come to me. Anyways that's another story down~**


	4. Leo

Lucki Love-Leo

 **Author Notes: Ohhhhh i'mma gonna like this a bunch~ You'll all see where this one will be going.** **In addition there are shout outs needed to be done that i didn't get a chance to express last chappy~**

 **Give it up for** TigerNinja16 **for following/faving and** StormyKnight39 **for following! Yays people like this!** **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

The Celestial Spirit King gave her a gift. One that gave her a chance to improve both herself and the bonds of her spirits. It was called...the Star Dress. Much like Titania Erza's equip magic, Lucy is able to take upon garment that gives her special qualities.

In this case, she's able to use the powers of her spirits, making it easier to fight alongside her friends. One by one she worked to perfect the Star dress of her spirits. Soon enough, it was time for his version to be mastered.

 **"Open Gate of the Lion! Loki"**

Leo the Lion was summoned. Word spread fast in the Spirit realm of her new power and he has been dying to work with her on it. He came with a smile. **"Your prince has arrive."** As usual he was dressed in his suit, his hair reminding all of the mane worthy of the king of beasts.

He saw Lucy gather magic within herself. It being somewhat difficult considering she summoned him, and like Virgo, Loki's summoning requires a lot of magic. Never the less she was determined to master her new found powers. Light surrounded the celestial mage. **"Star Dress! Leo Form."**

She took his breath away. Her hair was placed into an elegant bun, two bangs of blonde slightly curled on the side of her face. A black flower hairpiece on the bun. Her outfit was stunning. A black strapless dress flowed down, a huge slit up to her right thigh. A white sash wrapped around her waist.

Around her neck is a cloth necklace. Separate above the elbow sleeves, and small black heels. **"Wow..."** He was at a loss for words. He always believed her to be beautiful but seeing her transform into her Leo Dress. **"Uh Loki?"** She waves a hand in front of his face.

Catching his attention. **"You ready for this?"** He smirks. **"Whenever you are!"** Question is...are they thinking the same thing? He pounces holding her in front of him. **"Ack! Loki!?"**

He knows he'll probably get smacked for this, but doesn't care. He tips her head back behind her, her hair dipping slightly as he presses his mouth to hers. She squeaks in shock.

the end~

 **Author Notes: I seriously wanna see flashbacks of her practicing her star dress transformations! Because I know for a fact that there's no way Loki would behave himself after seeing her in his form!**

 **Alrighty we are done my friends with this one shot. Yeah these ones are short but to me they're fun and are meaningful~ Please review/fav/follow if you like this so far.**


	5. Protector

Lucki Love-Protector

 **Author Notes: So this is modern day. With like no magic just like the other one.** **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

It was a great day for the couple. Loki took Lucy to the amusement park and they had an amazing time! Munching on cotton candy, going on roller coasters, competing against one another in the booth games. It was sundown when they decided to head out.

Hand in hand they walked the streets together. They've been dating for a good two months now and the pair were pretty close. But to Loki there were still many questions he had about his girlfriend.

Despite his flirting, he was pretty observant, especially when it comes to Lucy. Like how she doesn't talk much about her family, at one point she mentioned her mothers death, which explained why she didn't speak much, but whenever her father is brought up, her eyes would go dark.

It was just odd, because Lucy knows and understands all about his family. For gods sake he lived in a foster home with 11 other kids, yet she would keep him from asking about hers. It rattled him.

He escorted her to her apartment, which added another piece to the mysterious puzzle that is his girlfriend. She lives on her own, working full time at a cafe and going to high school. Not many 16 year olds would be living such a life.

For the holidays it's usually Lucy spending time with Loki Leo Roarster and his foster family. So many nights he would lay awake at night pondering ideas about her. His closest theory was the possibility of her having a falling out with her family.

But it's still hard to imagine, because to him Lucy was an angel who always tries to resolve conflicts, even when she's in a sassy mood. He's brought out of his thoughts when his blonde haired angel kisses him on the cheek.

Instinctively he grabs her mouth with his, holding her close until the need for air becomes a priority. **"Good night Loki. "** He stands there, waiting for her to enter her apartment. She opens the door and goes in.

Just as he's about to leave, he hears her scream. He sprints, leaping up the stairs. Pushing his way through the creaked door, he finds her on the ground, tears trickling down on her face while on her knees. He follows her gaze, his blood running cold.

On her walls a message made from knife slashes. It wrote. _ **"Return Home Heartfilia. This is your last warning."** _ Her heart sank as tremors gripped her. Sobs escaped as she hid her face. Loki approached her, dropping down and hugging Lucy.

She was grateful, and leaned into his embrace. He reaches into his pocket for his cell. Dialing 911 and alerting the cops of the break in and threat. Soon enough sirens flare into her street. The men and women in blue enter the house and begin their investigation.

A blanket is placed upon the pair, and are brought outside. **"Miss. Heartfilia..."** Her brown eyes gaze upon a familiar face. **"Erza-San..."** The red head looks at her pointedly. **"You have to tell me who did this, this is the third incident involving you in the past month..."** Loki stares shocked.

His girlfriend fidgets. **"Miss. Heartfilia, you know who keeps threatening you. We won't be able to to do anything unless you provide us with information."** She bites her lower lip, her eyes planted to the ground. **"I don't know the person who keeps doing this. But I do know who is behind this and the other incidents."**

It was getting hard for her to breath, as she wraps her arms around her stomach, feeling nauseous. **"Well then? Who!?"** Loki wanted to tell the officer to leave her alone, but he said nothing. For this was the first he had heard of these threats. He wanted to know, he wanted to protect her.

Erza felt bad, knowing Lucy since she first moved into Magnolia two years ago, they were good friends. **"It...it's."** Goosebumps prickled upon her skin, she was scared. **"Dammit Lucy who keeps doing this to you?!"** She flinched at Erza's harsh tone. **"Back off lady!"**

Loki was pissed now, as he held Lucy to him, he saw the bright light in her eyes fade, the tears plopping onto his green jacket. **"It's my father..."** She couldn't hold it in anymore. She wailed in sadness, her crying poured like a river. She found nothing to sooth her fears.

The two with her stared at her form in shock. That night...all was revealed. A secret hidden from those who cared for her the past two years since her move into Magnolia. She was abused. By her own father.

She had a good childhood, had a loving mother, a kind, playful father, and lived in a mansion like a princess. Her family owned a corporation that was popular in other countries so they lived a good life. But when Lucy was 9 year sold, all...that happiness faded from the Hearfilia mansion.

Layla Hearfilia, Lucy's mother died from an illness. One that had no cure. Things got worse from there. For 4 years Jude Heartfilia, Lucys father forgot he even had a daughter. But that all changed out of the blue. She was 13 years old, and she was walking along the hallway.

When her father had her called to his office due to a maid. She didn't expect the moment she entered his room to receive beatings. He hated Lucy, he hated how she resembled his deceased wife. The maids and servants were forced to witness her hell for a year, before the young lady had enough.

Everyday she took bruises and blood spilled onto the floor. Those under Jude had to be discreet when helping his daughter, less they be fired or punished. But they saved up their earnings, and eventually helped her run away. At age 14 she left the mansion.

For two years she lived peacefully here in Magnolia, enrolled in school, working at a cafe owned by a friend of her maid. And living in seclusion. But now...her father has come to take her back. And was more then willing to use his money and influence to get the job done.

The wind blew, making the area around them much colder. Loki vowed as he held the girl in his arms. That he would protect her, that her father wouldn't take away her happiness. And you know what? Lucy Heartfilia began to believe it. For her boyfriend was, has and always will be her protector.

The end

 **Author Notes: Yay another is wrapped up, a kinda odd ending, but hey it could've been worse~ if you like please review/fav/follow! Tchao for now!**


	6. Warzone(1)

Lucki Love- Warzone part 1

 **Author Notes: This mini series? Basically the Flare vs Lucy brawl! If you haven't caught up with either the manga or the show...just be warned that most of it is canon /spoilers. In my narration and with Loki watching along with the rest of Fairy Tail of course. Here we go! I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Welcome one and all to the Grand Magic Games! Today we kick off our first match to test the abilities between Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail and Raven Tails Flare Corona!"** The members of Fairy Tail cheered for her. It was a surprise for everyone when two Fairy Tail teams took to the tournament.

Loki stood alongside his guild. Lucy told him that he wasn't going to be used in this fight, and that he should help support the teams. So there he was, watching his master take to the arena. The red head giving his wielder a disturbing look. **"Hehe too bad for you blonde"** He scowled, hearing Flare.

Natsu yelled over the crowds. **"Come on Lucy! Knock Miss. Freaky Eyes to next week."** Erza had her arms crossed, her eyes focused. **"If you win, we'll be able to stay in the running."** A lot of pressure was on the celestial mage. For both Fairy Tail teams were in the bottom two.

If Lucy was to win this round, her group gets 10 points, which would drastically raise their rankings. Elfman who had replaced the injured Wendy raised his fist. **"You got this! Take her down!"** Lucy opened her eyes, a fire burned brightly beneath them.

 _'Raven Tail...they hurt Wendy and Carla just to grab our attention. And then...they attacked Gray in the last match just to stop him instead of winning. They have a lot to answer for. And they will! I'll make sure of it!'_ Defiance burned into gaze, she stood proud and tall.

As a member of Fairy Tail should. Lily stood by Happy seeing her glare. **"That's a good look for her."** Happy's attention followed his friend. **"Aye, it looks like someone lit a fire in her."** Loki couldn't help but feel proud of her. She's come a long way.

Makarov glared at Raven Tail's guild leader Ivan. " **She knows she's going up against one of Ivans little rats."** Anger marks formed onto his balding head, he shadow boxed the air. Pumped up for the fight. **"I wanna see blood Lucy! You hear me!?"** Romeo saw the first Fairy Tail leader Mavis.

She had an odd expression. **"Something wrong? Master Mavis?"** She reveals her thoughts. Questioning Raven Tail's true intentions. **"Pardon my words but if you ask me they're simply just trying to embarrass us!"** Makarov's rage was growing. Mavis looked to the battlefield, praying that is only their true motive.

The announcer decides to continue putting his two cents in. **"Seems things are heating up in the stands as well! Is it true that the guild leaders of Fairy Tail and Raven Tail are truly father and son?"** Yajima, a special guest in the announcers stand replies.

 **"Indeed they are, but the fact that each bear different guild markings is enough explanation of their relationship."** Lastly Jenny from Blue Pegasus reveals her opinion of the matter. **"My my how exciting. Nothing like family drama to give you sheer goosebumps~"**

A little man dressed in a pumpkin costume enters the center of the stage. **"Competitors step forward!"** Both ladies do as asked. As the rules are explained for all to hear.

 **"This fight shall be all of this area. With this being a one on one battle we've moved your teammates from the field ladies. There will be a 30 minute time limit."** Flare tilts her head, a smile on her face. **"Good...plenty of time."** She would make her opponent suffer.

Lucy stands unaffected by her words. **"I won't lose to you."** The referee continues telling the pair the rules. **"If you are able to knock out your opponent or get them to surrender before times up you win! Now I wanna nice clean fight between you two!"** A woman above smacks the gong.

Everyone hears it. **"Let's rumble!"** Lucy immediately moves into action. Taking out a golden key. **"Here we go! Open gate of the Golden Bull!"** A light shines from the key in her hand. **"Taurus!"** The buffed cow raises his ax with a battle cry. Slashing at the twin braided wizard.

She leaps into the air, easily dodging it, as sand skitters from the impact. Lucy spares no time as the announcer explains her actions. Revealing another gold key. **"Open gate of the Golden Scorpion."** Another dazzling beam temporarily blinds everyone. **"Scorpio!"**

Her second spirit emerges. **"Wicked~ I'm here to party!"** Bisca and her family look stunned. **"Two spirits at once?"** Loki smirks. _'I can't wait to see what Lucy and those two are going to do.'_ Everyone marvels at the two spirits. It's difficult to summon one.

Yet here she is, standing with two golden zodiac summons for battle. Scorpio blasts a tornado of sand Flares' way. **"Sand buster!"** With a crazed laugh her braids come undone, catching on fire and blocking the attack. Natsu was getting pissed.

 **"She's can use fire?!"** Elfman leaned in. **"And she used her hair to block it?! Damn."** Lucy however wasn't worried. **"Ok guys! Time to kick things up a notch."** Taurus lifted his ax. **"Can Dooo Lucy!"** Sand and earth began encirlcing the bulls weapon, as he ran towards her again.

Flare gasped in surprise. Scorpio encouraged his ally. **"Yeah man! You got this~"** The warrior spirit brought his sharpened oversized hatchet down. **"Raaaa! Sandstorm Ax!"** Everyone had to shield their eyes as the blast rang out past the stadium. **"Ugh this isn't good for my hair!"**

Jenny tried to protect her precious locks from the attack. **"Wow! Incredible folks. Not only was Lucy able to summon two spirits at once but she had them combine their powers!"** As the storm faded Yajima couldn't help but agree. **"That's right, she wasn't nearly this strong seven years ago."**

Thanking the pair for their hard efforts she closes their gates, sending them back to the spirit world. Flare was sent to the sky, anger beginning to rise. **"I'll kill her! Ahh!"** Her hair lengthens morphing its shape. **"Hair shower...Wolf Fang!"** As the name states, the wolf made from her locks charges.

Ready to rip Lucy apart. Lamia Scale commented on Flare's odd abilities. Before Flare's red wolf was able to take a bite out of her opponent, the celestial mage summoned yet another ally of hers. **"Open gate of the Golden Crab!"** He leaped through his portal, taking the beast head on. **"Yo!"**

 **"Cancer!"** With his trusty scissors, he snipped the large canine to pieces. **"The master barbers in the house baby~"** The dog went bye bye. Flare stared in shock. **"My beautiful hair...you cut it!"** Lucy praised her friend. Grateful for his help. He smiles.

 **"Dealing with the do is my job ebi."** He disappears as fast as he arrives. Flare screeched. Enraged. **"HOW DARE YOU!"** As went her patience, so went her dull scarlet mane. The split ends dug into the earth, grabbing Lucy's legs from underneath. From there she was dragged and flung all around.

She hears her teammates cheer and encourage her to stay strong. That she could do it. **"Die!"** However pain coursed through her body each time she was slammed into the ground. **"Ahaha, your spirits have nothing compared to my free flowing tresses."**

The Fairy Tail fighter gritted her teeth. **"Oh yeah?"** She reached to her side grabbing her whip. **"My Fleuve d'étoiles just might disagree with that!"** It's released, magic hues of blue and yellow extend, snapping onto Corona's wrist. **"What?!"** They stay in their positions for a moment.

Suddenly however to two go airborn spinning as they've confined one another. **"You got this Lucy!"** Many a times the lion spirit battled with her, but seeing her in distress, it was hard for him to simply stay with the remaining members.

As they spun the Raven Tail magician set the hair that bounded Lucy's legs on fire. Scorching heat blazed onto her white boots. Loki gripped the rail in front of him, hearing his masters shouts of pain. **"Whoa whatta match! These two aren't giving an inch!"** They separated.

 **"Though both are down at the moment, it's clear that neither one of them is gonna give it up!"** Sweat fell down both, even as smoke rose from the shoes Lucy wore. Both were starting to tire, a lot of magic had been used to this point. It was soon going to end.

To Be Continued

 **Author Notes: took me quite a bit of time to get all this written down, thank god that i can access the manga and youtube online otherwise this would've been harder and would've taken me longer! Well tchao for now folks**


	7. Warzone(2)

Lucki Love-Warzone part 2

 **Author Notes: Wooo boy things are gonna tough for our precious celestial maiden! Thanks for faving** Natsu FireDragon Dragneel **^_^ Here we go I do not own Fairy Tail**

 _Last time on...Warzone_

 _As they spun the Raven Tail magician set the hair that bounded Lucy's legs on fire. Scorching heat blazed onto her white boots. Loki gripped the rail in front of him, hearing his masters shouts of pain. **"Whoa whatta match! These two aren't giving an inch!"** They separated._

 _ **"Though both are down at the moment, it's clear that neither one of them is gonna give it up!"** Sweat fell down both, even as smoke rose from the shoes Lucy wore. Both were starting to tire, a lot of magic had been used to this point. It was soon going to end._

 _3rd P.O.V_

Lucy winced, causing Levy to look down at her friend in concern. **"Oh no, what happened?"** Her guild found their gaze set on the smoke from her burned feet. **"Aww having a hard time to walk? Teehee! Is it because my gorgeous red hair singed your little tootsies?~"**

Finding the strength to rise, the purple dressed fighter threw the shoes off to the side. **"Man and I liked those boots. What a waste."** The blondes enemy stood there panicking. _'I don't believe it...my blazing red hair, barely did anything to her?! Damn you.'_

 **"Incredible, Lucy's tearing it up out there. She's amazing."** Hibiki couldn't help but agree with his fellow Blue Pegasus guildmate. **"Yeah you'd never think she was stuck on stasis on Tenrou island for the last seven years."** He knew her very well.

Afterall Hibiki was with her during the Oracion Seis incident. **"Her strength back then? Is nothing compared to the power she has now."** Of course they couldn't count out the creepy woman out just yet. It's not over.

Lucy kept her guard up as Flare had her cardinal hair dig into the ground once more. Happy yelled out worried. **"Be careful out there!"** Without shoes to protect her feet, it would be a lot easier for Flare's scorching attacks to do damage.

However that isn't the case. A demonic grin spread across Flare's face. She had a dastardly plan. Heartfilia looked all around, unable to sense her foe. Her dark eyes caught to Flares finger...pointing to the stands. A small giggle giving chills. Natsu leans forward as Loki narrows his eyes.

Natsu thinking the same thing as the lion spirit. _'What is she up to?'_ Her eyes take her to Bisca and her family. The girls blood runs cold, by little Asuka was her enemy's hair, practically wavy behind the cheering child. Her body moves into the child direction. **"Asuka look ou-"** Her mouth was covered in a snap!

She was thrown to the floor. **"Ah ah ahhh~ Best keep quiet if you want the little girl to live. Try alerting your friends, and I'll break her neck. So be a good little bimbo and take your beatings."** Corona looked down at her glaring rival. _'What a dirty trick.'_ Thought Lucy as the crowds roar increased.

There was nothing she could do. If she was to counter in any way or even anger Flare, Asuka would be killed. With everyone's focus on the match, no one as been able to see how that thick strand managed to make its way to the child.

For the sake of the child of Fairy Tail, she took the hits, going through insufferable pain. Her friends and rivals alike contemplated if she had run out of magic. Or over strained herself, not understanding that was far from the case.

 **"I don't get it! Why isn't she fighting back!?"** Erza. **"Yeah she was doing great a second ago!"** And Elfman, two among the many. It was becoming difficult for her loved ones to watch. **"I don't know what happened everyone but the fight has seemed to switch gears with Lucy losing."**

Asuka screamed, catching Lucy's attention. **"You can do it Lulu!"** No matter how greatly she wanted to fight back, she had to protect the little one from the grave danger that was Flare. She closed her eyes, as her opponent prepared her locks. Mentally apologizing to Gray, Wendy and the rest of her family.

 **"FEEL THE BURN! HAHAHA DO YOU LIKE IT!?"** Inferno strands slash at her like series of whips. Blood was pouring out of her exposed wounds. Burns marking her body. _'Please...forgive me.'_ Just before Lucy was able to surrender, Flare caught her mouth again.

Levy Jet and Droy spoke among one another trying to figure out what was going on. Red eyes psychotically glanced down. **"Now didn't I say no talking? Don't you remember? I make the rules!"** The Fairy Tail member was forced off the ground. Her limbs tied. **"HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME!?"**

The Raven Tail representative refused to allow a forfeit. She would take her time to make Lucy suffer. Many ideas popped into the crazy womans mind. But then, she had the perfect torture. Taking one of her bundles of hair, she formed it into the Raven Tail crest.

 **"Oh I know, lets put it over that stupid mark of yours. "** So badly did Lucy want to stop this, she could only shudder as the burning hair floated its way close and closer to her right hand. Erza looks around as Elfman gets a bad feeling. **"Where did Natsu go?!"**

He ran, moving as fast as he could, he knew the moment Lucy uttered her final words before her beat down that something wasn't right. Loki saw the pink haired salamander run past him and the others. **"My ears don't lie to me!"** His face was pure anger. **"I heard her loud and clear!"**

Not a moment too soon Natsu grabbed the missing hair. And ashed it. He was loud and clear. **"She was just protecting Asuka!"** The little fairy's mother held her close, his family staring in shock of the truth. Before turning their eyes back onto their mage. Natsu screamed along with his nakama.

 **"YOU'RE IN THE CLEAR LUCY!"** There were nothing but relief as Lucy was finally able to counter. **"Thanks Natsu!"** She summoned the Gemini twins, they flew one smacking into the cheater, the other releasing their master.

Lucy turned to her spirits. **"We're gonna do the big one!"** The two blue beings replied. **"But we haven't practiced enough." "We're not sure if we can do it."** Though they didn't have much confidence, Lucy was more then willing to take the chance.

 **"Don't worry, just transform into me ok?"** They do as asked. **"You got it!" "Piripiri!"** However...Lucy screamed when she finds that the two though did change into her, was...wearing nothing but a towel. **"Why are you dressed like that!?"** The false Lucy rubbed the back of her head with a slight frown.

 **"It's not our fault, this was the last outfit you had on the last time we copied you."** The men in the audience were loving the fanservice. Practically panting at the nearly naked transformation.

Lucy facepalmed, wanting to crawl into a hole and die. **"Oh thats right, it was from yesterday after I took a bath."** Gemini slightly pull the cloth holding their breast. **"We'll just get changed then."** Automatically their master found a blush on her face. **"Not here you won't!"**

The seriousness of this match started to lower as the male population found themselves staring at the pair. Together the two Lucy's hold their palms to one another as they chant their spell.

 **"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...**

 **All the stars, far and wide...**

 **Show me thy appearance...**

 **With such shine.**

 **Oh Tetrabiblos... I am the ruler of the stars...** **"**

 **"No way..that spell."** Hibiki automatically found the purpose of using Gemini. As did his friends. **"Ok so the reason for two Lucy's is to increased her power?"** Hibiki smiled. **"Amazing...she actually mastered it."** The chant grows louder and stronger.

 ** _"Aspect become complete..._**

 ** _Open thy malevolent gate._**

 ** _Oh 88 Stars of the heaven..._**

 ** _Shine!_**

 ** _Urano Metria!"_**

Lucy is unable to hear the cheers, placing all of her attention, all of her magic into this final attack the planets bursts from her and Gemini. Flare coward at the sight, never hearing of this spell.

However...the light fades, Gemini returns to the spirit world. **"No...someone, countered the spell"** Lucy falls, unable to remain standing. Her spell was stopped, just before it reached her foe. **"What happened?!"**

Murmurs turned into shouts, question were raised, and accusations flew. Yajima and the rest of Fairy Tail knew. Flair Corona received outside help. **"And she's down everybody. Looks like that's it for Lucy Heartfilia! That means the winner is Flare Corona of Raven Tail!"**

Tears streaked her face as the insults hit her heart. Those who weren't wizards were unaware of what happened behind the scenes. She failed...she couldn't find the energy to move. Loki moved from his guild, ready to go to his master.

Natsu came to Lucy's side. **"Hey...no crying."** She sniffles, unable to face her partner. **"I can't help it it...it's just not fair!"** Despite it all, the fire breather grinned. **"No its not...but that's why we'll make them pay a hundred times over."** She laughed, though the clear crystals still fell.

She made it to her knees. His expression softened. **"You were amazing. You went out there and show that seven year gap meant nothing."** He reached his hand out for her. **"We still got a fighting chance."** Slowly she brought hers into his, and he helped her up on her feet.

 **"Zero points? That's fine for me. This just means we'll have an epic comeback."** He helps her out of the arena. Bringing her to Loki, where he holds her close. **"We all know who the true victor is Lucy. I'd have to say everyone in Fairy Tail is all fired up. You feel the same?"**

A small smile made it to her face, the last of her tears drop. It would figure that these two would be the ones to cheer her up. With her loyal boyfriend Loki wiping those tears away. With her best friend Natsu grinning at her. **"Yeah-hic I'm all fired up now."**

The end!

 **Author Notes: Phew I'm beat. It always takes a lot out of me recreating events and episodes, but i must say I'm pretty proud of my work~ Of course some things here and there are different.**

 **Next chappy will be the water battle~ Ohh I can't wait! I just love Lucy. I know people give her crap for being weak and not much of a character, but to me she's improved a lot and is one heck of a character. With this i'd appreciate favs/follows/reviews if you liked it. Tchao for now!**


	8. Underwater Maiden(1)

Lucki Love-Underwater Maiden part 1

 **Author Notes: Ok so this battle isn't gonna be as detailed as the last one. But at the same time it is going to be based on the Grand Magic Games water fight. Here we go i do not own Fairy Tail.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

This was it...the battle practically every man waited patiently for...The Naval battle. **"Alright folks in the center of the arena is a floating water ball. The competitors will be battling inside until one is left standing inside the bubble."**

Excitement was in the air. **"However when there are two people in the bubble there will be a special rule. We call it the five minute limit. In the case of the two fighters. If one of them is removed from the bubble before the five minute period ends then that person is automatically put in last place."**

Yajima managed to explain the battle nicely. Considering it an _**"Under water sumo match."**_ Next to the elderly man is the new guest for todays games. **"This will be spectacular! Thank you very much!"** He bows his head, even after seven years he hasn't changed.

 **"Our guest for today is Rabian, head of the Scheherazade Theater~"** Those in this battle were listed the warriors diving into the battlefield. **"From Lamia Scale we have Chellia!"** She refused to get a draw today. Victory would be hers.

 **"Here comes Jenny from Blue Pegasus!"** She grins. **"You'll try your best, but it'll be me who succeeds in the end~"** A huge cannon ball shoots down. **"Next is Risely from Mermaid Heel!"** Underestimating her would lead to a huge mistake. She may not look it, but she's is quite the swimmer.

 **"Also joining the fray is Juvia from Fairy Tail's team B."** Her blue hair sways, her eyes focused. **"Water and I go hand and hand. I refuse to lose with my darling watching me."** Another beauty makes a splash, it being Sabertooths representative, Minerva. The crowd soars with cheer.

 **"Listen to those screams! Looks like we found our crowd favorite!"** The announcer swivels his gaze to the the final maiden under the sea. **"And our final competitor is the bombshell celestial wizard of Fairy Tail team A...Lucy!"** The blonde haired mage was determined to win this time.

Due to cheating she lost her match. This time we was determined to get her team some points. Love was in the air for there where there is beautiful women dressed in their swimsuits. It leads to wild fantasies and joy.

 **"It doesn't get much better then this folks! Each guild team has sent a female challenger to represent them."** All except for the Quatro Cerberus representive...whose team consisted of all guys.

For they had sent Rocker and therefore was ignored. **"Time for our splashy showdown! Try to stay in the water as long as you can! For the battle is about to begin!"** Over by the team stands was Wendy, Erza, Gray and Natsu.

 **"This is your chance Lucy! Show them what you got!"** Natsu

 **"If she uses Aquarius she can take them all out."** Gray

 **"Indeed, then let us cheer for her as hard as we can."** Erza

 **"Right!"** Wendy

Those in Fairy Tail questioned who they believed the victor to be. Lisanna had her confidence in Juvia with her water abilities. Wakaba however had faith in the blonde spirit magician. Of course Jet was cautious. **"Lets not underestimate that Risely girl, after all she's got mermaid in her guild name."**

Droy was right there with him, munching. **"And it wouldn't surprise me if that Sabertooth chick tries something."** Levy shouted, supporting her friend. **"Good luck Lu-Chan! You can do it~"** The gong rang and the battle was on.

 **"Guess I'll get the party started this time!"** Lucy grabs one of her golden keys. **"Open gate of the Water Bearer...Aquarius!"** The hot tempered mermaid appeared with a smirk, she was going to have fun. As Lucy got behind her spirit Aquarius was ready to cut loose **.**

 **"Rahhhhh this is my domain you dried up bimbos!"** She raises her urn, water swirling around it's opening. A splurge of water is pushed out. A tornado of water makes its way straight for the other warriors. All but Juvia gets sucked into its vortex. **"My turn now!"**

Her hands in front of her the water wizard summons her water cyclone, to counter Aquarius...and it's a standstill! Over at team B for the guild Fairy Tail...cheering(?) has taken place.

 **"Keep it up Juvia! Lucy...you don't have to go all out, and Jenny I know you're better then that!"** Mira...

 **"Man I think after seven years of snoozing, you've gotten crappy with your cheerleading."** Gajeel

 **"Ok tough guy who do you think we should support?"** Cana

 **"Pff that's obvious, throw Juvia in water and she's unstoppable. That's all she wrote."** Gajeel

Laxus refrains from commenting, instead keeping his attention on the battle taking place. Juvia and Aquarius smirk at one another as their spells clash continuously. **"It's been awhile Aquarius."**

This is not the first time they've combat against one another. **"Don't assume I'll go easy on you just because we're acquainted."** More water gushes through, neither one backing down.

 **"Wouldn't dream of it!"** Not too far from team B is their counterparts, Fairy Tail team A, who are showing their complete loyalty and encouragement to their member.

 **"Whoa Aquarius is kicking some serious butt out there! She's holding her own against Juvia~"** Natsu

 **"Actually I was just thinking that it was impressive that it was Juvia holding her own against Aqaurius."** Wendy

Both water attacks met dead in center. **"We're even?!"** The mermaid was shocked. **"I won't lose! Not while Gray-Sama is watching! I couldn't bear it if i lost here!"** Erza and Gray stood. Hearing her statement.

 **"Seems that there's more then the battle that is on Juvia's mind."** Erza

 **"..."** Gray

His mind reeled back, to when Erza spoke to him about the blue haired girls feelings. However he was at a loss, unsure as to what to do. Lucy couldn't help but feel impressed with Juvia's strength. **"Juvia..."**

 **"My rival!"** Anger swell into the blonde. **"Ugh for the last time I'm not your rival!"** Due to their even fight, the remaining challengers were released from their imprisonment. **"Whoa they're going all out."** Jenny sets her eyes on her target.

She swims stealthily. **"This is my chance."** Boom Jenny struck a hard kick to Quatro Cerberus's Rocker. Nailing him in the face. **"No boys allowed!"** He screams. **"Ahhh that's not wild!"** Her kick driving enough force to push him out of the bubble, he falls face first.

Making it to last place. **"Quatro Cerberus is outta the game!"** With him out of the way, the audience screech once more. Happy to find that the underwater war is entirely all female combatants in swimsuits.

Chellia decides to get in on the action, using the wind, she had strong pressures of water surround her hands, turning them into elemental striking gloves. She attacked Risely. But she dodged every blow, changing her body type. **"Never underestimate a mermaid!"**

Hearts are fluttering in the air. Meanwhile back to the fight between the two Fairy members... **"Ok this is taking way too long...I'm heading out."** Lucy looks up. **"But I need you! What could possibly be more important then helping me?"**

The mermaid turns her head to her owner. **"My man~"** In a sense she insulted Lucy for not having a boyfriend, and ditched her when she was needed. **"Again!?"** She vanishes. Leaving Lucy alone. She's just about to be blasted by Juvia's attack. **"Without your trump card...you're through!"**

Panicked Lucy takes out two keys. **"Ahh I could use some help here please!"** A shadow takes her away and a overly large pink cloud stops the attack in its tracks. **"I'm sorry we're late! Are you ok Lucy?"** Aries... **"We're your sexy defenders princess! Here to help."** And Virgo.

 **"That was close, thank you girls."** Juvia didn't hesitate for a second. **"Summon all of your friends they can't help you!"** The water wizard shot another cyclone at the trio. **"Stay strong! Juvia's incredibly powerful."**

Virgo still holding up Lucy, shows no expression. **"This would be a lot easier on land, but nevertheless my princesses will is my command."** Quickly she carries her mage to safety. **"I'll do my best too!"** Aries summons another pink fluff cloud to halt the shot.

Jenny and Risely brawl, dodging and punching. Both looking up to Chellia. **"Ignore me and you'll find yourself on your butt!"** Wendy looks up to her friend and rival. **"Go get them!"** The announcer takes his attention to Wendy, whom blushes, embarrassed.

 **"Hear that Fairy Tail!? The public wants more Wonderful Wendy! And we will not accept a substitute."** Lucy starts to tremble. **"Switch her out with the pig tailed bimbo! Thank you very much!"** The pig tailed bimbo as they called her, raised her fist. **"Grr bite me!"**

 **To be continued**


	9. Underwater Maiden(2)

Underwater Maiden part 2

 **Author Notes: God these battles are so intense! Thank you to** LaLuloverfairytail **for following. And oh crap i forgot an author notes at the end of last chapter frick! Poor Lucy, i love the girl but oh how she suffers and grows to be so tough~ I do not own Fairy Tail!**

 _Last time on Underwater Maiden..._

 _Jenny and Risely brawl, dodging and punching. Both looking up to Chellia. **"Ignore me and you'll find yourself on your butt!"** Wendy looks up to her friend and rival. **"Go get them!"** The announcer takes his attention to Wendy, whom blushes, embarrassed._

 _ **"Hear that Fairy Tail!? The public wants more Wonderful Wendy! And we will not accept a substitute."** Lucy starts to tremble. **"Switch her out with the pig tailed bimbo! Thank you very much!"** The pig tailed bimbo as they called her, raised her fist. **"Grr bite me!"**_

 _3rd P.O.V_

Juvia decided that she has wasted enough time. **"I take you all out at once with my newest technique! Darling...Gray Love!"** For her love, and for this battle she attacked! Gray was humiliated though. **"DON'T USE ME AS A NAME FOR YOUR ATTACK!"** Minerva evaded the strike easily enough, however the other were having problems.

Chellia, Jenny and Risely were thrown out of the arena, landing soaked on the ground. Aries had her shield up, being held by Lucy who was being held by Virgo. The blue haired dragon slayer comforted her friend from Lamia Scale.

A blush rose to Juvia's cheeks, she was proud of herself and quickly turned hoping to see her crushes face full of love and approval. Instead she finds him as pale as a ghost...frozen where he was. And...she falls out, not aware that she was so close to the edge until it was too late. **"Uh oh..."**

 **"Damn...what a clutz..."** Gajeel

 **"Love will do that to you."** Cana

 **"Oh come now, she was doing great for a bit."** Mira

Minerva was laughing to herself. Her Sabertooth companions watching her every move. **"The lady sure is mischievous. She could've taken them all out right at the start. But instead she let them take themselves out. So she could save on magic"** Sting saw her eyes, she had a plan.

 **"Only Lucy and Minerva remain! But wait where are her spirit?"** Yajima has the answer. **"She probably sent them away to conserve magic." "Alright folks we're down to the wire. Who will triumph!? Sabertooth? Or Fairy Tail?"**

The five minute rule took into effect. The clock counting down. **"If either contestant leave before the time limit is up, then they automatically go into last place."** As the announcer question the rule, wondering why it was made, Minerva holds out her hand.

 **"I could take you out of this ring before you could even blink...but the people came here for a show, so i'll deliver one. Try to survive...and be sure to scream."** The raven haired woman's hand began to glow.

Behind Lucy was a white orb, she turned her head. **"What the?!"** It grew larger, exploding causing Lucy to scream in pain. **"She's blasting heat? Underwater?!"** Erza and the rest of her team began to worry. **"Lucy no!"** Gray and Natsu forced to watch. **"Never seen that kind of magic before!"**

A barrage of blasts hit and pound against the celestial magician. Her screams echo. She looks down, knowing she needs the help of one of her spirits...but she finds her keys gone. Looking up she finds her opponent holding them in her fingers as well as her whip.

She completely weaponless and can only take the beatings. She manages to catch herself from being expelled from the battle field. Only to be pushed towards the center. It becomes hard for her to breath, but she won't back down. Three minutes and fifteen seconds remain.

 _'I can take it...'_ She looked towards her foe. **"Hit me with your best shot."** Rapidly Minerva increases the speed and strength of her attacks. Lucy doing all she can to endure the hits. **"I'll keep fighting!"** Clock shows about a minute remaining.

A smile plays on the sadistic woman's face. **"Are you sure you don't want out of this torment?"** Her golden bangs cover her face, as she grasps her injured arm. **"You want me to give up? Not happening..."** Her enemy raises an eyebrow. Amused.

 **"If i quit...after everything my friends went through to get here. It'd be worse then betrayal! I won't give up! Do what you will, but I won't lose. My guild will be number one again!"** She struck a nerve, leaving the Sabertooth fighter stunned.

The final thirty seconds are filled with the two staying in their positions. With the timer ending, team A of Fairy Tail could breathe in relief. **"Yes!"** Lucy's opponent was angry now, as she summoned as much power as she could gain. Her hand glowed brighter then before.

Faster, stronger, the explosions of heat and light pummeled Lucy. **"NO!"** Her screams grew. **"You haven't learned your place have you?! Maybe this will teach you a lesson! We are Sabertooth, the mightiest guild beneath the heavens! You deserve to have your wings clipped!"**

 _In the Spirit World_

He felt it...just as all her other spirits did. His master was taking heavy damage and was suffering. He knew that she was competing today. But he was puzzled. _'Why isn't she summoning me?'_ He found Virgo and Aries, both still in their swimsuits.

Leo's worry escalates, as her shrieks of pain echoed through her spirits souls. **"Aries, Virgo what battle is she doing?!"** It was then he was told. It was an underwater fight. **"It was down between her and a member of Sabertooth when she sent us back."**

That only increased his concerns. **"I'm going to help her!"** His comrades send with him their prayers. Hoping Lucy would be ok. In a flash of light he vanished, traveling between realms without his master summoning was always more difficult and took longer. But he would help her...he just had to...

 _Meanwhile...back at the Grand Magic Games_

 **"Even without magic, Minerva is decimating her opponent blow after blow!"** Kick and punches on every part of Lucy's body, and she lacking the energy to block or strike back. **"How terrible!"** So long as Lucy remained in the water, she would be forced to take all of the hits. **"STOP IT!"**

Natsu had, had enough of seeing his friend being tortured. He no longer cared for the match. Erza, along with the Salamander and ice mage each wore demonic expressions as Sabertooth laughs at Lucy. **"You guys are gonna pay for this..."**

The matched is stopped, for fear of losing the celestial wizard. Minerva holding Lucy by the hair brings her out of the water ring. **"Minerva takes first place for Sabertooth! Revealing a show of merciless brutality. It doesn't look like Lucy is moving. Can we please get the paramedics on the field immediately!?"**

Her team rushes out, determined to get to their fallen ally. **"Lucy!"** Her guild revealing fear and hatred at seeing her condition, even her fellow underwater warriors stood in shock. Gray and Natsu were fast, but not fast enough as Minvera drops the girl to her death.

A beam of light shines through Lucys keys, out comes Leo the Lion as he catches his master in the air. He slides across the ground, her in his arms. **"Loki!"** His friends scream, asking if she was alright, his gaze hardens as he evaluate her wounds. **"Lucy!"**

She was unconscious, bruises racked her body. Her skin was cold, and she shivered. **"Lucy wake up!"** She was barely breathing, he gently cupping her face his eyes glimmer with rage and worry.

Natsu and Gray reached them. **"Lucy come on say something!"** Natsu glared at the Sabertooth woman. **"What the hell is your problem!? You went way too far!"**

Healers, soldiers and members that could help rushed to the scenes. Erza glared as the raven haired beauty smiled. **"My what a scornful expression."** Wendy and Chellia combined magic as Loki laid Lucy down on her back. **"Here we go!"**

Loki stayed with his master, leaving her team members to handle Minerva. **"You can glare at me all you want if it makes you feel better. But know that I acted within the rules of the fight."** The lion spirit gritted his teeth at her words. But the queen of the fairies walked up to her.

 **"That may be true...but you went way outside the lines of human decency."** The boys were ready to strangle her, especially when she called what she had done to their beloved celestial mage _'entertainment.'_

Rage infiltrated the group hearing her heartless words. **"If anything you should be thanking me, after all if not for me she'd be in dead last...like the piece of shit she is."** That set them off, Natsu, Gray and Leo rose to fight her, however the other members of Sabertooth stood in their way.

Tensions sky rocketed between the two teams as the crowd raged for the fight to commence. **"Fight! fight! fight! fight! fight! fight! fight! fight! fight! fight!"** Erza prevented her group from advancing.

 **"Although you may be considered the strongest guild in Fiore, you'd be wise to to heed this warning. Listen carefully...making an enemy of Fairy Tail will be a decision you will soon regret! Loki..."** His attention on the reequip mage. **"Bring Lucy to the infirmary the moment the girls give you the clear."**

He stepped back. Heeding her orders. As much as he'd love to send these people to the grave, his owner was his top priority. **"Ok Loki-San!"** He needed no more encouragement and picked her up, as carefully as possible. She looked so fragile, and with her wounds, she truly was.

 **Time Skip...**

 **"She's going to be ok isn't she?"** Happy looked down on her bandaged face, as she lay sleeping. Loki stood against the wall looking at the A teams grim expressions. The door opens to reveal team B. Juvia leading the group. **"Any word on Lucy's condition!?"**

Mira looks over the blue haired girls shoulder. **"Is she awake?"** Gray spoke up for the first time since the naval battle. **"You guys came."** They made their way in. **"Of course, we may be on different teams but we're still part of the same guild."** Cana was unable to take her eyes off her friend.

 _'Damn they really did a number on her.'_ Laxus and Gajeel even came, surprising Natsu. **"So how is she?"** Porlyusica gave them the news they've been dying for. **"She's not out of the woods just yet..but thanks to Wendy she'll pull through."** Wendy denies the claims.

Saying it was due to Porlyusica and Chellia's help that she's ok. Relief of her condition pooled through the room, however the rage was still there. **"They're gonna pay for this!"** Laxus looks at the Salamander. **"You can sure as hell bet on that. This isn't over, not by a long shot."**

Lucy stirred, hearing voices. Happy noticed, **"Look she's waking up!"** Opening her eyes one at a time, she took into the sight of happy and surprised faces. **"You guys..."** Her voice was low, barely a whisper. It took all she had to keep her eyes open.

 **"I'm so sorry."** Natsu tilted his head. **"Say what?"** Not understanding, as was the rest of her family. **"Why are you apologizing?"** She hid her face with her sheets. Ashamed. **"Because I screwed up again."** The orange haired spirit moved from his spot, taking a seat next to her.

Stroking her scalp, careful of the bandage around her head. **"You didn't screw up princess."** Gray agreed. **" Yeah are you kidding? If anything you were incredible. Thanks you to we got 2nd place. No reason to say sorry."** Wendy nodded. **"We now have 8 points added to our score."**

Erza smiled. **"Yes, good job Lucy."** At the praise she lowered the sheet from her face...only a bit though. **"But...I lost my keys."** Her savior was Happy, who padded onto her bed with her prized case holding her spirits, Loki's key included. **"Here you go."**

Gingerly he placed the case into her palm, a true smile gracing her face. **"Oh thank you Happy."** At peace she fell asleep, her keys tightly held against her chest. Her slumber formed facing her ever so loyal lion protector. Mira smiles. **"I think she's gonna be ok now."**

Cana shuffled her feet, unable to relax completely. **"Yeah but we still can't let those assholes get away with this."** Everyone was on the same page at this point.

 **"I feel the same way."** Gray

 **"Lousy bunch of scumbags."** Gajeel

The teams swiveled their gaze to the door, Makarov stepping in. **"Though the circumstances are unfortunate I'm glad to see both bunches gathered, I have something important to speak of. "** He escorts everyone out, but Loki grabs Natsus hand. **"A word Natsu."** The two stand back as the rest leave.

 **"What is it?"** His eyes went wide, Leo usually wasn't one to give requests, let alone wear such a pained expression. Even after the pink haired man left the room, even after hearing the important news of there being one ultimate Fairy Tail team, he couldn't get the conversation out of his head.

 ** _'Natsu, I want you to give those bastards hell. I-I didn't make it in time to help Lucy when she needed me most. And as much as I'd love to knock all their heads to the ground, I have no right to step into the battle field.'_** _It was hard for him to admit that he failed in his vow to be there for_

 _He continues clearing his throat to keep his tears at bay. **'Especially**_ ** _with the condition she's in. Natsu you need to beat those guys. They can't get away with this.'_**

 _And he agreed with a grin. **'I was already planning on doing that. No worries, you just make sure Lucy doesn't over exert herself!'** The boys fist bump. Natsu swore...for Fairy Tail, for Lucy he would destroy his opponents for what they've done._

He stood in the arena, along side his new team of Gajeel, Laxus, Gray and Erza...they would not come back empty handed. They would get their revenge and win this tournament.

Loki trusted them to keep their promise. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb. **"I am so sorry Lucy. I didn't make it in time."** Her eyes opened at the warm touch. She smiled at him, as she leaned into his strong hand with a sigh. **"It wasn't your fault."** She winced in pain as she tried to move.

Gently he placed his lips to her forehead. **"Just focus on getting some rest ok? You need it."** Lucy heeded his soft command, her hand on his unoccupied hand with her mind darkening once more.

He stayed there, his features softening at her content expression as he hummed. Drawing circles on her head. **"I love you Lucy..."** The ginger though he doesn't stop petting his girls hair lightly he turns his attention to the lacrima screen. **"Give them hell Fairy Tail."**

The end!

 **Author Notes: Muahahahahahahaha...i did it! I'm sure all of you were questioning when the heck Loki was gonna show up but boom he makes a dramatic appearance at the end~ As mentioned this is a different style from the Flare battle but i think this worked just as well.**

 **So please review/fav/follow if you liked this and tchao for now!**


	10. Handicap

Lucki Love-Handicap

 **Author Notes: I should've finished these one shots chapters a long time ago but who cares! I'm loving it and got a ton of ideas!**

 **Thanks to** bigsmilekelly **for faving! So this is modern no magic setting. And well...Loki is blaming himself. What for you may ask? Well prepare to find out i do not own Fairy Tail.**

3rd P.O.V

He hated himself. **"Pathetic!"** He kept asking himself the same question. _'Why was I so stupid!? Why did I let this happen to her?'_ He sat there in the waiting room. As the ER symbol shined brightly.

His clothes were rumpled, his eyes were red with bags under them. He hasn't slept, barely ate and cursed his existence. His mind reeled back. He was so stupid, and was a S ranked jerk.

He hurt her...his girlfriend. And it was down right inexcusable. They went to a party that a friend of theirs hosted, and alcohol came into the mix. Lucy wasn't a big fan of the stuff, so she got a full, clear view of her intoxicated boyfriend Loki kiss a pink haired sweetheart.

She hated him, even after they got together he still couldn't stop his playboy tendencies. She left to return to her house that night, abandoning him to his fun time. It was the next day that he woke up with a killer headache and his girlfriend no where in sight.

It was then the night previous replayed in his head, quickly he stood up, leaving the house trying to call her. To apologize, to beg for forgiveness. But there was no answer. Not even a voicemail. He cursed, heading her house.

She usually always ignored his calls when he does something stupid, and always waits for him to come back and apologize. But when he opened the door to her place...it was empty, still as clean and tidy as it was the night before.

He inhaled, to be honest he half expected her to be sitting on her sofa eating ice cream while watching one of her favorite shows, so he was taken back at the fact that the owner was no where to be found.

Suddenly he remembered that they she stated she had to do grocery shopping soon. So assuming that she left to shop and cool her head, he would sit and wait for her to return. He turns on the tv, flipping through channels.

When the news pops on. **"Last night there was a major hit and run accident. The victim sustained severe injuries and was rushed to the ER. Anyone with information please contact the police station."**

He ran out the door, the moment the victims picture showed on the screen. His heart stopped. He sprinted as fast as humanly possible to the hospital. Lucky for him it wasn't too far away.

Rushing into the building he asked a nurse for his girlfriends location. **"I'm afraid the patient is still in the ER. Please wait in the waiting room sir."** The expressionless pink haired nurse walked away, leaving him drained.

Leading him to his current miserable state. He lost track of time reliving his memories. When someone came in front of him. **"Are you Loki?"** His eyes snapped up instantly, eyes meeting a man in a white coat. **"Yes."** A smile is what he receives.

 **"Excellent my name is Dr. Macao. Your girlfriend was asking for you."** Loki was stunned. He couldn't believe it. _'Even after what an ass i was to her last night she still...'_ Macao led him to the hospital room. There she was. Sitting up, staring out the window.

Macao leaves the two, closing the door shut behind him. Loki didn't move...not have the courage to face her. **"So you were here."** His attention met her face. She wasn't looking at him, but rather the sky outside her window.

Slowly he made his way to her. **"Lucy...i'm-"** She cuts him off. **"It's ok..."** He then notices...she's missing her arm. They were only separate from eachother for less then a day. And to see her in such a bad state...

 **"Lucy...how?"** A faint smile with no warmth. **"I was walking across the street when a speed demon smashed his car into me. My right arm took most of the damage after I landed. Apparently the tumble and strike of metal deeply nailed the nerves."**

He found where this was going...there was nothing the doctors could do. She couldn't use the arm so they amputated it. He cried. Hiding his head into her lap, apologizing, cursing himself, blaming everything that happened. Saying that he loved her yet didn't deserve her.

It was five minutes of hearing that when she sighed. **"You're a selfish stupid playboy."** Taking her remaining arm, she lifts up his head, forcing him to look her in the eye. **"But you're My stupid, selfish playboy. I don't want you feeling any blame Loki."**

She and he argued for a few moments, that if he wasn't such an ass that she would've never left. But she countered, saying that regardless she would've left, and if that was the case the both of them would be hurt or worse.

Retorting further that he wasn't the one who smashed her, therefore was not responsible. He was forced to back down as she played with his hair, trying to calm his pain and regret.

Though the guilt didn't leave his heart, he was determined to make it up to her, through thick and thin he would be by her side. At that moment, he believed her words. **"Everything is going to be ok."**

The end~

 **Author Notes: I'm sure your all seeing patterns here. So sorry if you're bored by now with the genres and situations that are going on. With this we're almost done with these Lucki Love moments! If you liked this please review/fav/follow. Tchao for now.**


	11. Right Role(1)

Lucki Love-Right Role part 1

 **Author Notes: Ok, so this is inspired by a story that hasn't been updated for awhile but i love rereading again and again. For those who've read** "The Lion,The Lady and The Fairy" **then you people feel my pain for the lack of updates lol. I do not own Fairy Tail**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Lucy didn't feel well that morning. The moment her eyes flew open nausea clipped her stomach. She ran as fast as possible to the bathroom. Throwing up the bile that creeped up her throat. She was choking as the smell hit her nose.

Her hair flew up, startling her, before feeling his presence. He rubbed her back as she finished spitting out the last of her previous nights meal. She was panting, fretting the fact that it was only going to get worse from here on out.

She was grateful when Loki gave her a glass of water. **"Thank you."** He nodded, but he was still angry. Not at her, god no, but at the members of Fairy Tail. His eyes looking at her bare right hand. Knowing full well it should have her Fairy Tail emblem.

But no...after 2 weeks it's still naked of the mark. He was at his wits end, ready to go into the guild, and smash Natsu's face into the pavement. _'How could he have done that to her?!'_ For the past year Natsu and Lucy were together.

And though the Lion from the Zodiac was sad to see his beloved with another, he would not be bitter, she was in love with Natsu, and at the time Loki had no doubt in his mind that the dumb fire-breather would take care of his owner.

Now though? Yeah he was ready to unsheathe his claws. The only thing keeping him from marching in there, and tearing both the dragon slayer and guild apart was the beautiful blonde haired angel in front of him. Rubbing her belly in thought.

 _About a month ago...things changed. Lucy was being ignored by those around her, whether on purpose or by accident neither her or the spirit was too sure. But not everyone was like that, she still had her team, her boyfriend and her spirits. Despite the tension she was happy._

 _About 3 weeks ago was when Lucy started having her morning habits and fearful for her health, was dragged to Porlyusica's by Loki and Virgo to be examined._ _There was nothing but pure shock when they heard the news._

 _She was pregnant, and they could feel nothing but joy at the new arrival. **"When are you going to tell Natsu?"** Loki stared deep into her chocolate orbs. **"Soon...right now I just need to wrap my head around it all."**_ _She was nervous, she wasn't sure if she would be a good mother, especially if it was Natsu's child._

 _If the baby inherited it's fathers crazy powers and energy, she'd definitely have her hands full. She heard Leo chuckle **"You'll do great, and Natsu, myself, the guild and your other spirits will be there for you."** Virgo agreed. **"We'll all be here for you princess."**_

 _It was a promise, but was only halfway kept. Lucy waited two days before sharing the news. Loki behind her every step of the way. But when they entered the guild that day. She was met with glares and heated scowls. She paled asking those around her why they were so mad._

 _Even Natsu had a hardened expression. **"What are you doing here?"** Both mage and lion were stunned, never had he had such an icy tone, and with Lucy of all people. Suddenly it was like a dam burst open with everyone throwing hateful words and insults._

 _It hurt, it hurt so much, Loki could clearly see in her eyes. When Makarov approached the pair. **"Lucy you are as of now no longer among the Fairy Tail family."** In a flash the mark that the celestial wizard had proudly showed off since her first day vanished._

 _Tears rose as the newfound mother broke down. **"What the hell master?! What has she done to be kicked out of Fairy Tail!?"** He was seething, he had been there for years, and never has anything like that happened. But it only got worse from there._

 _As Natsu threatened her... **"Get out of here Lucy. If you don't I'll make you."** That crossed the line. Loki threw a punch, this being unexpected, Natsu ended up taking the blow. **"Don't you EVER threaten her!"** Everyone's magic began to rise, none of them would hesitate to attack her._

 _ **"Bring it on ginger!"** The celestial being was kicked back. **"Loki!"** He smashed into some tables, dishes flew. Lucy ran to him as blood gently trickled down his head. **"Come on Loki lets go."** He didn't want to, he wanted to stay and knock some sense into the idiots around him._

 _He stopped seeing her face however. He relented, standing up, he took her hand escorting her out. Cheers rang as Natsu grinned his usual triumphant grin. **"And don't you come back!"** Loki held her close as she stifled a sob. He brought her back home. Where needing some friends and some advice summoned Aries._

 _ **"What's wrong ma'am? You look so sad."** The ram held her master close as her ally and friend Leo explained the situation. **"Sniff, what should I do...what can I do!?"** The three talked about it long during the day. But exhaustion began to settle into the blonde, as Loki and Aries had her go and get some rest._

 _ **"You know Leo, this environment isn't good for her or the baby."** He saw where his friend was going. **"Yeah. I know."** No other words were said, as the shy ram returned to her realm, leaving Loki to watch over his angel._

 _Up until this point, both Lucy and Loki were scraping what money they could gain, Lucy agreed with her spirits. She had to leave. Where she could be in peace and raise her child safely._

That day, for them to leave Magnolia...was today. With the help of Virgo and Capricorn, Lucy was all set to leave. She smiled at her family. **"Thank you everyone for your help."** They say it was no trouble, that it was their pleasure and if she was in anymore assistance, to not hesitate to call.

Loki opened the door for her. **"You ready?"** He meant so much more then what he said. She bit her lower lip. **"No...but I will be."** Her honest reply granted her with his soft caring smile. **"Then lets go."**

 **To be continued!**

 **Author Notes: Boy wasn't that something. Everyone is acting absolutely horrible! And Lucy is pregnant~ Now usually I don't do things involving these type of themes but it came to me. So was it good, was it bad I need to know!**

 **Favs/follows/reviews would be excellent~ Hope you guys are willing to stay with me for this crazy ride that is Lucy's life~ Tchao for now!**


	12. Right Role(2)

Lucki Love-Right Role part 2

 **Author Notes: Here we have our continuation of Lucy and Loki running away from Magnolia, of course time is a very funny thing when you think about it. Now we see what has happened with Lucy and her child. I do not own Fairy Tail**

Last time on Right Role

 _That day, for them to leave Magnolia...was today. With the help of Virgo and Capricorn, Lucy was all set to leave. She smiled at her family. **"Thank you everyone for your help."** They say it was no trouble, that it was their pleasure and if she was in anymore assistance, to not hesitate to call._

 _Loki opened the door for her. **"You ready?"** He meant so much more then what he said. She bit her lower lip. **"No...but I will be."** Her honest reply granted her with his soft caring smile. **"Then lets go."**_

 _3rd P.O.V- 6 years later..._

 **"Luna! Ari! Celese! It's time for lunch."** Lucy smiled lightly hearing the scampering of her children, they were royal sweethearts, even if they did get into trouble every now and then. Luna was the first to arrive. Her being the eldest of 5 years was a good role model for her siblings.

She inherited her birth fathers pink hair, it raised into a ponytail. **"What's for lunch mommy?"** She, lucky for Lucy, inherited her mothers magic and personality, giving her mother a tight hug. **"Where's Ari and Celese?"** Luna points behind her. Her onyx eyes in the direction of the stair case.

 **"We're here!"** Ari dragged his sister in. She holding a stuffed doggy. **"Hi mom!"** Ari grinned at his mother, though he was the one who caused the most mischief out of the trio he was quite responsible for his age. Inheriting his father Loki's power. Always trying to protect his mom and sisters.

He pushed his curly blond hair from his face, blue sapphires for eyes peaking through. **"Hey little man."** His twin sister held the plushy to her chest, waiting for her turn to get her moms hug.

She was pretty shy, unlike her older brother and sister. In addition she had camouflaging abilities. Able to blend into her surroundings in an instant, it was a unique type of magic.

She very patient, having wavy orange hair with chocolate brown eyes. She stood there. Lucy spread her arms open. **"Come here Celestia!"** Not needing any more prompting she ran throwing her arms around her loving parent. A voice breaks out behind them. **"Do I get a hug too mommy?"**

All three children gasp and laugh. **"Daddy!"** They tackled Loki, dragging him to the ground. His wife tilts her head. **"And here I thought I only had three children. Where did the time go for me to have another one."** Her eyes twinkle in amusement as she give him a peck on the mouth.

 **"Welcome home."** With a grin he lifts the trio into the air, they squeal in delight. **"It's good to be back."** Their meal was pasta with sauce, some garlic bread, and a salad, the portion given out with juice cups.

They chatted and laughed, the food dwindling as it was consumed. The day consisted of play time, eventually the kids becoming tired and snuggling together on the floor. It was a good life, a happy life.

Loki was behind his wife, sliding his hands around her waist. **"Told you, you'd make a great mother."** He murmured softly into her neck, kissing it lightly. **"And you make an excellent daddy."** She moved her hand, stroking his wild hair. **"It's hard to believe that it's been 6 years."**

The couple stare at their children with affection. **"Lucy?"** She hums, letting him know he has her attention. **"Do you regret leaving Fairy Tail? Do you believe it should've been different?"** She paused her hand, turning around to face him.

 **"I'm sad with the way I left Fairy Tail, considering they just threw me out without a care. But as far as being with you and having three beautiful children to love and raise? Well, I say I don't regret a damn thing about it."** He smiles kissing her long on the lips. **"Good."** He presses his lips harder on hers.

Taking in her vanilla scent. **"I love you."** She rests her head on his chest, his arms snaking themselves around her. **"And I love you."** He smirks down at his wife. **"Do you want to have another?"** With a blush she swats at him, Loki laughing softly. **"Three isn't enough for you?"**

A few steps back. **"Nope, and apparently you don't think we haven't had enough either~"** She sputters, denying the claim. **"You didn't say no."** Her face turns scarlet as she chases him. The kids waking up to their mommy attacking their daddy...and decides to help. **"Traitors!"**

 _Several weeks later..._

Seeing how she was no longer a Fairy Tail wizard, she decided to kick back and find a job years ago. It was a blessing that she found there was a position being an editor for her favorite magazine Sorcerer Weekly. It sounded like a great career.

Meanwhile Loki continued going on missions, every once in a while, his wife and children accompanying him as help. Their home in Crocus was lively and spacious. **"Lucy this is a killer scoop! Soooooo cool~"**

Jason was a weirdo, but a nice weirdo, who despite his appearance was a great journalist. **"Thanks Jason."** Lucy sighed, looking down at her belly. **"Also congrats~ I'll bet the baby will be as cool as you are!"** She laughed at his antics, he was always so excited to see Lucy's kids.

It was truly no surprise when Lucy began her cycle, she was sad though, she finally worked off the baby weight. Not that her husband cared, to him she was always beautiful.

 _This morning was like the previous month and a half, with Loki sweating while rubbing his wife's back. **"Damn it Loki, you'll be the death of me."** All three children were still tucked into bed and were spared from seeing their mothers demonic expression._

 ** _"Don't be like that. You know you love me."_** _Her face sours. **"I'd love to stop getting sick in the morning every time I get pregnant."** He smiles, kissing her forehead. **"I know love. I know."**_

 **"Lucy we'll be having a bunch of guests from different guilds coming and being interviewed. Mainly from Blue Pegasus! It's gonna be cool~"** She nods, knowing she and a few others are gonna be the ones interviewing.

She just hope she could last the day, she hasn't been feeling well and worries that she's starting to get sick. They arrived within the hour. All the faces were familiar but three made her heart stop in it's tracks.

 _'No it can't be...what are they doing here?'_ Lucy cursed Jason for not warning her. She told him the moment he hired her that she wanted nothing to do with her old guild.

And yet here were three of them, standing a little ways from her, not noticing her there. She runs out the other door. _'Screw the interview. I won't be able to handle it.'_ She knew she shouldn't stress and run in her condition but this was the last thing she wanted to deal with.

Her name was called but she ignored it, rushing into the streets. Despite her head start she was grabbed, and carried back into Sorcerer Weekly's headquarters. She mentally screamed for her husband, hoping he could hear her thoughts.

Loki was with the kids back at home when he felt it. Not realizing that he stood up, deeply concentrating on his wife, who was telepathically explaining the situation.

to be continued~

 **Author Notes: So Jason you have betrayed your ever so loyal editor and Lucy has three children~ I picked those names specifically. Celestia was an obvious pick, Luna was for the old relationship of Natsu and Lucy(also the moon~)**

 **And Ari? Surprisingly it means lion, i think in hebrew? Anyways i hope you guys are enjoying this so far~ Please review/fav/follow if you are liking it and tchao for now!**


	13. Right Role(3)

Lucki Love-Right Role part 3

 **Author Notes: This will probably be the longest mini series for Lucki Love, but wow, it's amazing with how much i managed to type in a short amount of time! Ok ok I do not own Fairy Tail!**

 _Last time on Right Role!_

 _Her name was called but she ignored it, rushing into the streets. Despite her head start she was grabbed, and carried back into Sorcerer Weekly's headquarters. She mentally screamed for her husband, hoping he could hear her thoughts._

 _Loki was with the kids back at home when he felt it. Not realizing that he stood up, deeply concentrating on his wife, who was telepathically explaining the situation._

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Dad?"** Though at this point in time he was allowed into the earthrealm without his magic being drained, thanks to the Spirit King, he was still as closely connected to his wife as he was years ago. One of the new found abilities however was being able to mentally speak with Lucy.

 **"Grab your coats guys, we're going to visit mommy."** Not aware of the anger in his voice the children scurried excitedly around. Together the family of four rushed to the center of Crocus.

Meanwhile back at the building there was an extremely tense silence as Lucy was planted on the sofa thanks to Gajeel, who then walked his way behind his wife Levy. Those two, Mira, Erza, Natsu and Cana all sat there staring at the blonde. _'I was set up...'_

She was not a happy camper. But then figured to best get things done and over with. **"What do you want!?"** She snapped, it was harder then she attended, but was not at all sorry for it.

For six years she was living the good life, she had a loving husband, a wonderful family, a good job, and yes she was hurting from what happened with the guild, she was moving on from the pain. And now thanks to her crafty boss...she has to relive the pain once more.

Levy sheepishly smiled. **"We wanted to see you, and..apologize."** Lucy snorts, not caring for their pain filled eyes. **"So what you get ahold of my boss and trick me into meeting with you? And then when that doesn't work you kidnap me?!"** The blue haired mage flinches.

Gajeel was not having it. **"So what, were we supposed to let you run away?"** Enraged the celestial wizard stands, facing down the iron dragon slayer. **"Yes considering I want nothing to do with Fairy Tail. You guys treated me like shit years ago! Why wouldn't I flee?!"**

Mira and the others flinch, the only one not affected was Gajeel. **"Don't you get it!? We came all this way to apologize."** She glared, sparks started to fly. **"And I don't want it! What I do want is you guys out of my life!"** She screamed, her heart was hurting all over again.

 **"Lucy we feel terrible about what happened with you, we wish to explain ourselves. The master and the rest of Fairy Tail never truly wanted you to leave. "** Tears begin to bubble in to editors eyes. **"I don't care for your explanations Erza! Because I left and I don't plan on going back."**

She was starting to feel really fatigued right now. She could feel her stomach tightening up. If she wasn't careful she could end up getting sick. **"Luce...please."** Her gaze swivels to Natsu, and it's like daggers are piercing her heart.

He looks at her with determination, just as he did so long ago. **"No...I want you people out of my life!"** She gasped as a coughing fit ensued. Her vision began to blur. Loki burst through the door just as his wife fainted. Chaos only continued from there when the children screamed for their mom.

 _Time skip..._

Natsu swallowed hard as the five year old who glared at him intensified. The moment his gaze laid on the eldest child it hit him, the resemblance between the him and her was no coincidence.

Loki explained to Luna that though he loved her, the celestial spirit wasn't her biological father, and that the fire dragon slayer was. Luna didn't care if Loki wasn't her real dad though, she loved him all the more, because he was there for her and her family.

Her dark eyes falling on her 4 year old siblings crying and trying to wake up their mom, as she was placed on the sofa. **"So...Natsu."** He winced, her icy tone speaking volumes. **"Mom left because you were being mean to her. Why were you being mean?"**

Erza had explained, that a month before the incident took place a wizard from a disbanded dark guild had escaped prison. This mage had the power to manipulate emotions, and had a grudge against Team Natsu for capturing him in the first place.

His plan had been to isolate the celestial wizard and kill her as payback for the humiliation he suffered. But with Loki constantly by her side, that chance never came. And he was eventually captured again. The spell casted on the guild was disrupted, with everyone remembering what happened. Guilt settled...

Fairy Tail looked long and hard for the blonde wizard, but she left vanishing from the face of the earth. It was by chance one day that Levy was looking through the Sorcerer Weekly magazine and found Lucy's novel published in the article.

Of course Lucy used a pen name, but Levy had a good memory, she remembered her old friends story and knew, Lucy worked for Sorcerer Weekly. With the information she contacted Jason, speaking to him about the situation and crafted a plan.

 **"And that's why we've come after all this time. Everyone is sincerely sorry and wants to see her again."** They were unaware that she had heard every word. **"Sigh...fine I'll go god dammit."** She sat up rubbing her Ari and Celese's heads in comfort.

 **"Don't strain yourself love."** He could tell she was exhausted. Loki moved the twins away from his wife, so she could properly rest, but she waved him back. **"Luna...put the keys away."** Luna tched, but did as her mother told her. **"I was only going to summon Aquarius-Sama."**

Loko and Lucy paled at the thought. Aquarius currently was angry at Scorpio, summoning her would only lead to all of them going to hell. Lucy managed to make it to her feet.

Sending a tired look to her old ex guildmates. **"I'll go to the guild say hi's and bye's and go. Don't assume I'll just rejoin after all this time."** Her stomach twisted into knots, but she had made up her mind, she couldn't avoid this any longer.

It was more then Loki thought they deserved but he stood by her decision. But he wanted her better before they're departure. **"You're in no condition. Your sick."**

He sent her the remaining of his message. _'And pregnant...'_ She understood, like herself Loki was still suspicious of the group. For the moment, their 4th child would remain hidden.

They feared, if the truth came to be, the members of Fairy Tail threaten the infant growing inside of Lucy. It was already such a huge risk that their three children were already being forced to travel, but the kids were smart, very bright for their age, and had great control of their magic.

If push came to shove they would be capable of fighting alongside their parents. Erza mentioned that they were staying at a hotel and told the family to take as much time as they needed to get ready for their departure.

 _Time skip..._

Luna, Ari and Celese couldn't hide their snickers. They thought it was funny seeing Luna's birth father fall ill due to motion sickness. Of course they still didn't trust these strangers and would not hesitate to fight them to protect their mom, the atmosphere was a bit lighter then when they first met the wizards.

Loki had his arm over his wife's shoulders, though he appeared relaxed having her head lay on his chest. His muscles were tense, he'd spring if provoked. **"So when did you guys get married Loki?"** Mira sat on the edge of her seat, dying to hear of their relationship, their matching rings glinting in the sun.

He huffed out a smile. **"About two months after we left. Lucy was pregnant with Luna when I proposed to her, she agreed. Thanks to Virgo, she found a dress, we got married in the spirit realm with the Celestial Spirit Kings blessings."**

The white haired she demon squealed begging, no demanding to see pictures. **"Yeah about that Mira..."** Loki scratched his head sheepishly. She sat straight up, practically mouthwatering.

 **"I didn't allow any pictures."** Lucy saved him the trouble of answering. Mira cried dramatically. **"Whyyyyyy Lucy!?"** She lifted her head. A pout on her face. **"I was fat, I didn't want any pictures."** Loki chuckled a bit, when they reached their stop.

The walk was pleasant for the most part. Although Natsu was trying to make peace with his daughter, who wanted nothing to do with him. **"Luna..."** Hearing that warning tone from her mothers voice, the pink haired child behaved. She spoke with Natsu, though she wasn't too happy about it.

Ari ran ahead, dragging Celestia. **"Look look we made it!"** The 4 year old boy tried pushing the doors. **"Come on Celly! Give me a hand. Luni you too!"** Both girls came to his aid, together they opened the heavy guild doors. Nothing had changed in those last 6 years, same old crazy.

A party commenced in celebration to Lucy and Loki's return, Lucy stayed clear of the alcohol. Not that Cana didn't notice. **"Come on drink up and Parrrtyyyyy~"** Wendy appeared to Lucy. Seeing a pained expression on her face. **"Lucy-San are you ok?"** Lucy stated she was fine.

She wasn't believed. **"Loki."** He was by her in a second. His hand over her belly, feeling the strong kick. His eyes widened in shock, it was so early, yet their child was so strong. Wendy's mouth opened, gaping, seeing the movement.

 **"How far are you Lucy-San?!"** Her shrilly question attracted attention. The soon to be mother(again) had a small proud smile. **"About three months."** The kids ran to their parents, gripping onto their pants. **"Are we gonna get a new baby brother?!"** Ari wanted a brother to rough house with.

 **"No we wanna new sister! Right Cella?"** The two girls were in agreement. Leading to an argument between the three. They stopped though seeing their mothers stern expression. **"We'll be good!"**

Just another day in paradise, with old wounds healing...and bonds reforming.

The end~

 **Author Notes: Ta daaaaaa~ I dids it! I liked this one, and i'll leave what happens after this moment up to your bright and imaginative fantasies readers~ Phew that felt so long. With this you people know the drill, if you like, review/favs/follows would be epicelly appreciated.**

 **Tchao for now folks! So with that I end this long series of one shots and series for Lucki Love~(For now but I'll be sure to add more when inspiration strikes! Surprise i hada change of heart~) Thank you!**


	14. Final Moments

Lucki Love-Final Moments

 **Author Notes Ok for starters...hi i'm alive! And the next thing...I realized that with all the prince/knight and princess references with Loki and Lucy that I am surprised that i haven't done a Renaissancey styled one shot yet so here we go! I don't own Fairy Tail!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

He held her chilled body close. His fingers lightly scraping her bare back. Though she was sleeping peacefully, she snuggled deeply into him, embracing the warmth he provided. He smiled at her, taking in her appearance. They were under the covers. The moon streaming across the bed. Her hair everywhere.

Stars twinkled into the night sky. He sighed, knowing that just in a few hours the war that had been plaguing his kingdom for the past two years would finally come to an end. However...he was afraid, not for him, but for the beautiful princess by his side.

 _Flashback..._

 _ **"Lord Loki, you and your men will proceed to the front lines! Meanwhile Lord Natsu and Lord Gray will bring their forces around, so we can do a pincer attack."** He understood, it was his duty as a knight of Fiore to protect the kingdom he served loyally since he was but a child._

 _That being Fairy Tail **"As you wish my King."** He refused to make eye contact with the princess, his lover. But he could tell by her silence that she was not happy with the decisions that were made._

 _The Phantom Kingdom had declared war. Demanding blood after the king refused hand over his daughter for marriage. Well aware that her heart had belonged to another. King Jose known as the Lord of Phantoms declared war. Sending his units in waves._

 _For two years the battle was at a stalemate as both armies were losing resources and lives. However unlike their enemies. Fairy Tail cared greatly for their people and hated to see such suffering. So for the sake of those who were lost they would claim victory._

 _And though Makarov hated the idea, he knew...Loki, the leading knight of the Golden Zodiacs nicknamed as Leo the King of Beasts had to take to the battlefield. As much as he loved his daughter's happiness, neither man could deny the situation at hand._

 _The plans were made, the army alerted to the news. And the men and women soldiers took the liberty to partying one last time. Loki looked left and right as the celebration took place. Not finding his princess any where. **"Brother."** He turned to his comrade in arms Virgo._

 _In addition to being a skilled warrior she was also Princess Lucy's lady in waiting. **"What's wrong Virgo?"** She usually had an indifferent expression, it explained why he was so surprised to find her saddened gaze. **"The princess has refused dinner, taking sanctuary in her living quarters."**_

 _He should've known better. With a quick thanks he left the room, climbing up the stairs to the top of her room. Outside she stood gazing into the fading light of the sky. Lucy tried to be strong. She understood her father and beloved knights reasonings._

 _But the idea of her staying here, in the castle alone, waiting for her precious loved ones who are going to war, having a battle to the death for her sake. It was too much to take in. She didn't bother glancing over her shoulder to know that it was her Leo entering her room._

 _ **"You're worrying Virgo..."** She sighed. **"I'll apologize to her later."** They were silent, Loki unable to take in the tense atmosphere. **"Milady look at me."** She refused, clenching her arms. **"I will not."**_

 _He approached her, she still not obeying his request. **"Why not?"** She trembled, but she would not have it effect her. **"Because I do not wish to look into the eyes of a dead man."** Before he's able to take ahold of her shoulders. She moves, reentering her room. Her silk skirts swaying on the floor._

 _ **"Leave Leo."** She refused to call him by his true name, knowing that should she, that the young maiden would break, unable to fathom the reality of him risking his life. She would be stubborn. **"Have you no faith princess? Do you not trust your knight to return to your side?"**_

 _Though it was unintended he struck a nerve. She finally looks at him, sorrow and anger shining through. **"I trust to find you return to me in a coffin! You truly expect me to smile and watch as you and those dear to us go off to your deaths for my sake!? I will not find peace seeing your corpse!"**_

 _He was fast, known for his speed and sheer power. She was against the wall. His hand gripped her wrists together above her head, his other hand under her chin. **"I love you..."** His eyes glowed with an unholy gold. His magic spiking with his emotions._

 _Loki was never one to joke about his lovers feelings. **"I will return to you...alive. But I need you to trust me, I need you to wait for me."** She sobbed, hanging her head in defeat at the ring of promise in his voice. They kissed passionately. Gripping each other as they stumbled their way into her bed._

 _He vowed, making proclamations for her, wiping away tears. Holding her, being with her, she was drained from the days meeting and painful guilt gripping her soul. So that night he made her forget, even if just for a few hours, it wasn't a goodbye, but a promise of temporary separation._

 _Present_

He sighed, rubbing his thumb over her smooth shoulder. Sliding himself out of bed. Dawn would soon be approaching, and he needed to be up and ready by the time light bursts through the world. He equips his sword, once more arming himself in his heavy armor.

Lucy was awake the moment he left her side, it gone unnoticed by the knight who tried to let his princess sleep. She sighed, alerting him. He walked towards her, his metal garment clanking when he goes kneeling at her bedside.

Kissing her on the lips softly. Her hand grasping his. **"Please Loki...please be safe. Come back to me."** He swore, he would win, he would live and marry her. Victory would be his. **"May my prayers be with you my stupid, overly loyal, protective lion."**

They shared one last sad smile, before the leader of the Zodiac unit left her chambers. The armies had gathered, their flags flying in the wind. Loki drew his long sword, ushering a war cry as the plan went into motion. He would come back to her!

the end~

 **Author Notes: I did it! I kinda like with what i did, but i didn't wanna drag it on. For the record I did kinda reference the Phantom Lord Guild, but unlike then, this one Loki isn't scared of her haha ^_^**

 **So you people know what to do if you like this! Tchao for now.**


	15. Rival Fame(1)

Lucki Love-Rival Fame part 1

 **Author Notes: Ok i'll admit this will possibly be a pretty long thing, hopefully not too long but that'll possibly be due to the fact that there will be song lyrics in this mini series. So to set things straight i do not own Fairy Tail, the songs in this story and...oh yeah this will be non magic modern day.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Being a celebrity wasn't at all as glamorous and fabulous as people made it out to be. Like life in general those that make it to the top of the celeb listings has a list of pros and cons in their life. Sure you get money, fame, special treatment and such.

But people really only care about your reputation/appearance and you deal with stalkarazzi all day everyday, just waiting to see you screw up, not to mention you're always busy.

Nothing in life is perfect, and a career is no exception, especially with the peak of boy groups. The fangirl stats have never been this high...ever. But maybe that's because of two specific groups.

First off we Have the "Dragon Slayers" who represent Fairy Tail and Co. 5 good looking guys each with their own secrets and dark past, enough to make mobs of women squeal and faint when they confidently(almost arrogantly) strut on stage.

Each fan to a specific boy wears a color that matches the element to the dragon slayer of their choosing. We have Midnight Rogue, who manipulates the Shadows, so girls where black. His partner though Sting Breaker, with him controlling light, girls wear white.

As opposed to Lighting Lord Laxus and Silver Steel Gajeel, whom fans support by choosing yellow and gray. (Oh and don't say to Gajeel that metal isn't an element...last sucker who did took a long temporary leave from his job to inhabit the hospital.)

Last the the ring leader of the group and the most sociable by far is known as the Salamander, Natsu, where his domain is fire. These five always perform and always tickets are sold out before long before the date of the show.

Although they got quite the rivalry with the Blue Pegasus Organization who have their models. Their most popular being another group of 5, Loki, Gray, Hibiki, Eve and Ren. The whole all for one and one for all is their forte, as they host parties and attract the beautiful(poor in my opinion) women.

Now though none of them have signature elements, they do have something the boy band doesn't...and that is tattoos. Loki and Gray at one point worked at Fairy Tail's company, but weren't satisfied, now enjoying the kindness Blue Pegasus has to offer.

Mirajane, Freed(both Managers of Dragon Slayers) and Ichya(Manager for Blue Pegasus) had come together one day, wanting to do an important charity even for those who are homeless and hungry. In addition to those two companies, there was another group of performers assisting with the event.

And the name was...Enchanted Hearts, from the Sorcerer's Maidens industry. They started out as a news article company that expanded it's branches, now after 10 years of it being up and running, it competes with the top 5 companies for profits.

An announcement was made on the radio, and it spread like a fire, fast and furious. Blazed curiosity of the Enchanted Hearts performers, there were a ton of rumors, but not much info. No one even knew what they looked like or how many were in this group.

And so when that day came to be, we found 2 groups, 3 managers...all of which were sitting around, well...minus Natsu and Gray who as always whenever they were put in the same room together got ready to brawl. **"What's taking that Enchanted Hearts group so long?!"**

Many were rather impatient, as the desire to get the practice session done and over with. **"We agreed to meet here and they're late!"** Feet went tap tap tap, the groups irritation leaking through.

 **"Heyyyyyyy~ Hic whatcha all doingggg sitsing around? Lets GOOOOOO!"** Everyone sweat dropped at the brown haired drunk walking towards them. Mira strangely enough squealed. **"Cana-Chan~ What are you doing here?!"** She hugs the alcoholic.

She has a feral tooth grin, feeling all happy inside. **"Heh...hehe I'm. Hic...Enchanted Hearts manager."** Cana takes another swig of her beer bottle. Everyone was staring at her in shock. Not believing it.

Ignoring the looks she starts walking. **"Well?! Whatcha waitin for? My groups already in there rehearsing."** Eye twitches, irritation sky rockets, unbelievable expressions on the boys face. _'WHAT?!'_ They all stood up, feeling really annoyed. The doors opened, and they received quite the shock.

To be continued

 **Author Notes: Yesh this chappy is done! And holy crap i have so many people reading this series. Sigh i wish i got a review to see what people think but beggars can't be choosers lol. Thanks everyone for your support so far! Tchao for now!**


	16. Rival Fame(2)

Lucki Love-Rival Fame part 2

 **Author Notes: Alright folks, we continue off and meet Enchanted Hearts squee i'm so pumped! Also thanks to** dreamwalkerlisa **for following! As well as** YoYosuke **for reviewing! I do not own Fairy Tail nor any of the music used.**

 _Last time on Rival Fame_

 _Ignoring the looks she starts walking. **"Well?! Whatcha waitin for? My groups already in there rehearsing."** Eye twitches, irritation sky rockets, unbelievable expressions on the boys face. 'WHAT?!' They all stood up, feeling really annoyed. The doors opened, and they received quite the shock._

 _3rd P.O.V_

 ** _Something New_**

The boys stared in awe, the music was blaring and two girls were dancing in sync. Their body moving perfectly with the beat.

 **Go girls, g-g-go, go, go**  
 **We girls gonna take control**  
 **You boys better know, know, know**  
 **We girls gonna run this show**

 **Go girls, g-g-go, go, go**  
 **We girls gonna take control, no no**  
 **We girls gonna run this, run this**

 **We girls gonna run this, run this**  
 **We girls gonna run this, run this**  
 **We girls gonna run this, run this**  
 **We girls gonna run this, run this**

 **All I want is something new**  
 **Something I can hold onto**  
 **I don't wanna talk, I just wanna dance**  
 **Baby, let it drop, catch me if you can**

 **We girls gonna run this, run this**

Shock was evident, Enchanted Hearts was a pair of girls. And beauiful ones at that. One had forest green hair pulled up into a ponytail. She was the first to notice the boys watching their rehearsal and quickly nudged her partner. Her blueberry eyes shining in anticipation.

 **Down with the rhythm on another beat**  
 **Gotta take that back what you said to me**  
 **Never giving in when the sun's so high**  
 **Gotta feel that heat when you call, say bye**

 **Down with the rhythm on another street**  
 **Gotta let this go 'cause I feel so free**  
 **Never giving in 'cause I need you here, ah ah**

 **Go girls, g-g-go, go, go**  
 **We girls gonna take control**  
 **You boys better know, know, know**  
 **We girls gonna run this show**

 **Go girls, g-g-go, go, go**  
 **We girls gonna take control**  
 **You boys better know, know, know**  
 **We girls gonna run this, run this**

 **All I want is something new**  
 **Something I can hold onto**  
 **I don't wanna talk, I just wanna dance**  
 **Baby, let it drop, catch me if you can**  
 **'Cause we're the leaders of the pack**

Her partner in crime was a blonde hair in a messy bun, locks bouncing as the girls dances, brown eyes gazing at the audience. Suddenly feeling somewhat self conscious. Never the less the two kept going, not stopping in their routine.

 **Take a walk on the wild side of life, life**  
 **Take a walk on the wild side of life, life**  
 **Bring it back to the other side**

Sweat dripped from their forehead as they concentrated. They worked themselves to the bone to be here, to get this once in a lifetime experience and they would take whatever advantage they could get. There was someone each of them was dying to see again.

 **Feel the beat deep underground**  
 **Boy, tonight it's getting loud**  
 **We can go, go anywhere**  
 **We don't care, let me take it higher**

 **We can do, do anything**  
 **Play the game and maybe you'll win**  
 **Boy, tonight you can't hold me back**  
 **Do what I want, yeah, I like it like that**

 **We girls gonna run this show**

Though the girls meant no harm, the boys were feeling irked, knowing their pride and reputation was at stake. This pair of performers were good, really good. And the fact that though they showed up on time were considered late thanks to the girls crazy drunk manager.

 **All I want is something new**  
 **Something I can hold onto**  
 **I don't wanna talk, I just wanna dance**  
 **Baby, let it drop, catch me if you can**

 **All I want is something new**  
 **Something I can hold onto**  
 **I don't wanna talk, I just wanna dance**  
 **Baby, let it drop, catch me if you can**

 **'Cause we're the leaders of the pack**  
 **Boy, you better watch your back**  
 **We're the leaders of the pack**  
 **Tell me, can you handle that?**

Cana cackled taking one last swig of her beer bottle. **"That's my girls! Show these boys who's on top~"** Her words were ignored...it was hard, but the guys managed somehow, knowing that trying to pick a fight would lead to more then a harsh lecture.

 **We're the leaders of the pack**  
 **Boy, you better watch your back**  
 **We're the leaders of the pack**  
 **Tell me, can you handle that?**

 **'Cause we're the leaders of the pack**  
 **Boy, you better watch your back**  
 **We're the leaders of the pack**  
 **Tell me, can you handle that?**

 **We're the leaders of the pack**  
 **Boy, you better watch your back**  
 **We're the leaders of the pack**  
 **Tell me, can you handle that?**  
 **We're the leaders of the pack**

The duo bow signifying the end of their song, a round of applause rang out. **"Wow that was great I'm all fired up now!"** The two girls grinned, walking up the the group. **"Cana how much booze have you guzzled? You're later then usual."** Everyone sweat dropped.

 _'She's always late? Is this lady seriously the manager?!'_ The Enchanted Hearts manager sway as she approached them. Hugging them. **"You girls barely neeed me~ Such good dancers, amazing sweethearts and heeeellllaaavaaa singers! I love you guys~"**

The blonde and green haired pair set Cana on the couch as she goes to lala land, clutching her beloved refilled bottle of intoxicating liquid. Sighs ring about. **"Well i think introductions are in order. I'm Lucy and this is Sonya~ And we're Enchanted Hearts! We're excited to work with you!"**

to be continued

 **Author Notes: God I've been waiting forever to use this song(Lies...it was three days before these chapters were officially typed.) Anyways our third group is now known to the world, or at least to the models and band members.**

 **Ahh such secrets and mysteries is leaving me pumped! Ok ok tchao for now all!**


	17. Rival Fame(3)

Lucki Love-Rival Fame part 3

 **Author Notes: Cana is silly when drunk in modern day. And Lucy and Sonya(my oc) has been revealed. Let's see what happens addition YoYosuke, my ever so thoughtful Fairy Tail buddy has given me yet another review to help my self esteem~ I do not own music and Fairy Tail.**

 _Last time on Rival Fame..._

 _'She's always late? Is this lady seriously the manager?!' The Enchanted Hearts manager sway as she approached them. Hugging them. **"You girls barely neeed me~ Such good dancers, amazing sweethearts and heeeellllaaavaaa singers! I love you guys~"**_

 _The blonde and green haired pair set Cana on the couch as she goes to lala land, clutching her beloved refilled bottle of intoxicating liquid. Sighs ring about. **"Well i think introductions are in order. I'm Lucy and this is Sonya~ And we're Enchanted Hearts! We're excited to work with you!"**_

 _3rd P.O.V_

Most of the boys greeted back, introducing themselves. However two were frozen in place, their eyes lighting up in recognition. _'It's her...'_ they thought at the same time, taking in their appearance. The true rehearsals begin, starting with the members of Blue Pegasus.

 **Love Hangover**

Loki starts off singing, nostalgia sinks into his stomach, this was his life story with the girl of his dreams. One that he had to give up, and who at this point was standing in this very room with him.

 **I met her at a bar**  
 **The look she gave me said I wouldn't get far**  
 **But that ain't never stop me**  
 **See I like a challenge so I proceeded to speak**

Next was Gray, he listened for the beat, picking up where his playboy best friend picked up. He felt eyes burning at him and the models. It reminded him of his girlfriend, before she bucked up the courage to confess to him, she stalked the cool guy. He'll admit it was a bit creepy but it just turned out she was just shy.

 **One drink turned into two drinks**  
 **Three drinks turned into dancing**  
 **And pretty soon her body was all upon me**  
 **When I woke up I saw her laying next to me**

Eve took over this time, putting his heart in the song even though he only has one girl for him. Jenny and his had been working together for as long as he could remember. She was always supporting him from the sidelines.

 **It was just a fling**  
 **But I really don't regret a thing**  
 **Cause it was crazy babe**  
 **And by the looks of it you feel the same**

Ren's deeper voice took the stage, he was engaged. It took him time and energy but he was able to marry the perfect girl for him. It was odd seeing how she came and met him at one of her parties to drown her broken hearted sorrows in alcohol.

 **And all I remember is me saying**  
 **Give it to me then you came in**  
 **Now I'm smiling and I'm barely sober**  
 **I'm caught in a love hangover**  
 **Love hangover, love hangover**

Hibiki was the last to enter the spot light. Like Loki he too had to give up his girl. He never wanted to, but he saw the pain she was in. He had been in the modeling business for a good couple of years, gaining the fame and setbacks that came with it. He gave her up...for her safety.

 **Don't you worry it's fine**  
 **See this will be our little dirty secret for life**  
 **Cause your man will lose his mind**  
 **If he ever found out last night**

Lucy's eyes met with the ginger haired playboy. His green eyes hidden in his blue shade, but she could see straight through to him. His shock was there in plain sight, along with something else that she couldn't make out, she knew...they'd be talking. Soon.

 **One drink turned into two drinks**  
 **Three drinks turned into dancing**  
 **And pretty soon her body was all upon me**  
 **When I woke up I saw her laying next to me**

Sonya refused to meet his eyes. She was hurt and he knew it. Hibiki didn't explain, not wanting her to know the cruelties of the famous world. Yet despite all the pain she went through she still had that strong, calm composure he was so used to.

 **It was just a fling**  
 **But I really don't regret a thing**  
 **Cause it was crazy babe**  
 **And by the looks of it you feel the same**

The Dragon Slayers were listening but were more or less, trying to list potential songs they'd be practicing. Making snide comments to each other about their rivals. They'd never admit it outloud but they couldn't help but have respect(somewhat) For the PB men.

 **And all I remember is me saying**  
 **Give it to me then you came in**  
 **Now I'm smiling and I'm barely sober**  
 **I'm caught in a love hangover**

Mirajane was watching everyone, her senses were tingling. Her blue observant orbs noticing the way four certain people were unable to take their eyes off of each other. A secret smile played, seeing Cana's true sober intentions(not that she's sober now mind you) Her gaze returned to Laxus.

 **Now I didn't know**  
 **How far it'll go**  
 **But I said I would have her**  
 **Now it's the morning after**

The song was winding towards it's conclusion, the pretty faces were determined to end out strong. They were models yes, but they also prided themselves on having good performances when given the opportunity. They couldn't afford to screw up.

 **It was just a fling**  
 **But I really don't regret a thing**  
 **Cause it was crazy babe**  
 **And by the looks of it you feel the same**

Ichya was looking at his group approval, he was a weird guy, always going on and on about parfume, but he did a lot for Blue Pegasus, and the 5 hit wonders were more then ready to pay him back for his kindness and support.

 **And all I remember is me saying**  
 **Give it to me then you came in**  
 **Now I'm smiling and I'm barely sober**

Each boy took their song home. Ending their final set of lyrics with a pose.

 **I'm caught in a love hangover**

Eve...

 **I'm caught in love hangover**

Ren...

 **I'm caught in love hangover**

Gray...

 **I'm caught in love hangover**

Loki...

 **Love hangover**

Hibiki...

To be continued!

 **Author Notes: Jeez this feels so bloody long. Again I blame it on the song lyrics~ There I go just ending it like that, I can already feeling the hate just pouring into that review section...oh well teehee, you'll have to wait till next time!**

 **Ok folks I'm heading off to bed, I'm exhausted typing this chapter. Thanks for the reading and it would please me greatly for favs/follows and reviews! Tchao for now *Yawn***


	18. Rival Fame(4)

Lucki Love-Rival Fame part 4

 **Author Notes: Phew i'm recharged and ready to go~ We just had a shocking twist of events where Loki and Hibiki had lost loves, and of which happened to be our newest girl pair.**

 **Lets see the confrontation shall we? Also thank you to kawaiineko796 for the series of reviews sent lol. I do not own Music used in this series and I do not own Fairy Tail**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Now it was the Dragon Slayers turn to shine, they readied their song for them to perform with. Lucy and Sonya stood next to Mira as she gave the boys the signal to sing and dance.

 **Turn all the lights on!**

 **Take off your shoes (shoes shoes)**  
 **Ain't nobody gon' see nothin'**  
 **Bring out the booze (booze booze)**  
 **Baby girl stop frontin'**  
 **I ain't got nothin' to (lose lose lose)**  
 **And I ain't gotta to work no more**  
 **Fuck that place, fuck my boss**  
 **I'm about to ball girl what it cost**

Sonya was exhausted, though she loved singing and dancing she had been up since 4 in the morning, she skipped breakfast to head to the studio and was seriously starting to feel the hunger kick in. **"Mira-San I'll be back."** The white haired girl nodded as the Enchanted Hearts performer snuck out the back door.

Hibiki's eyes caught movement and saw her leave, deciding to follow. He was lead to the kitchen, it was Cana's oversized house that was turned into a dance studio, and with Sonya and Lucy living here with her, they had free reign on the house.

 **So I'm going hard**  
 **I need some lights, it's way too dark**  
 **Oh yeah I'm going in**  
 **And now I'm with my friends**  
 **Let the party begin!**

Lucy could feel eyes burning into her body. She tried her best to ignore the sensation, knowing fully well whose gaze it is. She had to go the bathroom, and of which was alerting Mira. But a hand prevents her from going further.

His warm skin sending goosebumps along her arms, and butterflies nestled deeply in the pit of her stomach. They share a glance, a mental conversation broke out, there were no words. Only gestures with them walking out together. He waited outside for her. His mind was muddled with confusion.

 **Turn all the lights on!**  
 **A-a-a-a-a-a-a a-ah**  
 **A-a-a-a-a-a-a**  
 **Turn all the lights on!**  
 **A-a-a-a-a-a-a a-ah**  
 **A-a-a-a-a-a-a**

Hibiki couldn't forget...ever. Sonya and him had been so happy, and many of a times though the cameras flashing was annoying she was able to feel indifferent about it all. Because he was there by her side. But then an incident occurred that made him break things off.

Hibiki was a model, and a dancer, he was seriously popular with the ladies. So it was obvious that not many could see the beauty that lied within his girlfriend. So some of his fans broke into her house.

Destroying her property, threatening her, even going so far as to beat her(thanks to her martial arts training as a child that backfired on the intruders). She never said to it to him, but the intelligent man knew...she was terrified.

 **Put your hands up if you're going hard**  
 **I need some lights, it's way too dark**  
 **Oh yeah I'm going in**  
 **Okay okay I'm with my friends**  
 **Let the party begin**  
 **Turn all the lights on!**

Lucy washed her hands, sucking in a deep breath, taking in her pale face in the mirror. She loved Loki, she hated him too. They had been together for a good couple of years and yes, he was an extreme flirt, but he was loyal to her and her alone.

So the one day that she had happen to run into him being forced into a kiss from a beautiful actress that he was friends with...well it broke her. She had lost her confidence, was always questioning his motives.

Loki was always trying to tell her that she was the only one for him, however Fairy Tail at the time wasn't as big in business as it was today. And demanded that he broke it off with the blonde beauty for the sake of his career. She disappeared after they split...never again to be seen.

 **Give me that glass, little bit of ice**  
 **Pour that rain in there**  
 **This must be her song**  
 **Dancing like ain't nobody else in here**  
 **Sexy as she wanna be and she**  
 **Dancing next so close to me**

The green haired dancer took out a few pieces of leftover pizzas, popping them in the mic as her stomach growled. She leaned her back against the smooth wood counter. **"I can see you Hibiki..."** He shuffled his way over, embarrassed. Her arms were crossed as she looked at him in boredom.

 **"May I help you?"** That strong demeanor was up front and center. He didn't beat around the bush. **"Why are you here Sonya?"** A sigh escaped her. **"I wanted to see you again, of course with you being famous and your request to the company that I not be allowed in the building..."**

 **I said please excuse**  
 **You steppin' on expensive shoes**  
 **Shawty is a perfect ten**  
 **This angelic body made you sin**  
 **I love the way you get it in**  
 **Come over here and shake it for a gentleman**  
 **Cause you want it**

The door opened slightly, the orange haired man saw his ex staring at her reflection, her hands on the sink holding her body up. **"Where have you been Lucy? You had me worried."** She refused to see his face. **"I wanted to be special to you again Leo."**

His mouth was gaping like a fish. A smile playing at her lips. **"After seeing you being kissed by Virgo like that, I felt...ugly both inside and out. And when you broke up with me, I left to clear my head. I ended up hearing how you broke up with me because you didn't have a choice."**

 **We're going hard**  
 **I need some lights it's way too dark**  
 **Oh yeah I'm going in**  
 **And now I'm with my friends**  
 **Let the party begin!**

Her glare spoke volumes. **"...It became very hard for me actually do that. I had to eventually accept the fact that you abandoned me. So I got some friends of mine together and made Enchanted Hearts. We practiced all day and all night to get a chance like this."**

She stepped forward. Grabbing him by the collar. **"I didn't want you to protect me Hibiki...I didn't need you to be my hero!"** He said nothing, listening to her every word. **"I wanted to be with YOU."** Sonya released him. **"So here we are, thanks to Cana, Lucy and I are now rival competitors with you and your boys."**

 **Turn all the lights on!**  
 **A-a-a-a-a-a-a a-ah**  
 **A-a-a-a-a-a-a**  
 **Turn all the lights on!**  
 **A-a-a-a-a-a-a a-ah**  
 **A-a-a-a-a-a-a**

 **"I didn't think I had the courage to see you under normal circumstances. I wanted to stand on an equal playing field. Sonya and I got ahold of a good friend of ours, we performed and was admitted as a group under Sorcerer's Maiden."**

He came up from behind, holding her. His mouth buzzing over her neck. **"I was so scared when you vanished, I hated Fairy Tail for what they made me do. I left and went to work under Blue Pegasus. I was free to do what I want so long as I did my work."** He told her, how badly he missed her, and wanted her.

 **Put your hands up if you're going hard**  
 **I need some lights, it's way too dark**  
 **Oh yeah I'm going in**  
 **Okay okay I'm with my friends**  
 **Let the party begin**  
 **Turn all the lights on!**

 **"I saw how badly the break in affected you Sonya. I wasn't blind, you were hurting because of me! Do you honestly think I wanted to let you go?!"** She sighed, the mic dinged alerting her that her meal was done.

She took out the steaming pizza slices **"It doesn't matter what you wanted, right here and now we are no longer lovers...but competitors."** He strode up to her, moving her hair from her face. **"Actually...we're partners in crime for the charity event. Isn't that what you truly wanted to say to me?"**

 **I'm drinking something**  
 **I'm touching something**  
 **They need to turn up the lights**  
 **(Turn up the lights)**  
 **I'm drinking something**  
 **I'm touching something**  
 **They need to turn up the lights**  
 **(Turn up the lights)**

They shivered as their bodies contacted each other once more. Like a spark of electricity traveled between their bodies. **"You shouldn't have gone through these lengths Lucy, not for me."** He took a strand of her hair, feeling it's silky texture.

 **"The world is a rough place...they'll obliterate you in the harshest way possible. Being rich and famous isn't what it sounds like."** She takes off his glasses, her expression thoughtful. **"What people say of me doesn't matter anymore. So long as you're with me...unless that's not what you want."**

 **I'm drinking something tonight**  
 **I'm touching something tonight**  
 **They need to turn up the lights**  
 **(Turn up the lights)**  
 **I'm drinking something tonight**  
 **I'm touching something tonight**  
 **They need to turn up the lights**

Hibiki smirked slightly, seeing her not struggling in his embrace. **"Let me remind you how you fell for me in the first place hm?"** They connected, his finger lightly gripping her sides as she closed her eyes. She pulled away, giving herself some air.

 **"You do realize if this goes the way we want it to...you won't be able to break it off with me like last time."** She twirls her nails into his hair. **"Because I won't let you. Never again."** Another kiss...the hot food she was going to consume forgotten.

 **Somebody**  
 **Turn all the lights on!**  
 **A-a-a-a-a-a-a a-ah**  
 **A-a-a-a-a-a-a**  
 **Turn all the lights on!**  
 **A-a-a-a-a-a-a a-ah**  
 **A-a-a-a-a-a-a**

Loki growls softly, nipping at her ear, a smile plays seeing her blush. **"There is nothing more I want then to have you be mine again."** She's spun around, his strong arms around her waist. **"Considering you've had my heart since day one..."**

She pressed several kisses all over his face. His forehead, his cheek, his lips. He shuddered, loving the way she smiled at him. He takes her hand in his. **"Ready to face the world?"** She walked right by his side. **"Let's go~"**

 **Put your hands up if you're going hard**  
 **I need some lights it's way too dark**  
 **Ooh yeah I'm going in**  
 **Okay okay I'm with my friends**  
 **Let the party begin**  
 **Turn all the lights on!**

Both pairs return just in time for the song to end, no one really paid heed to their absence, nor the fact that all four of them looked extremely happier since their disappearance, let alone the hands that were intertwined.

Until Mira screamed in joy that is. Cana gave her friends a thumbs up, congratulating them, in doing so they blush...lobster red. **"This calls for a celebration! Bring on the booze~"** Lucy and Sonya groaned while face palming. **"No more booze for you!"**

The end

 **Author Notes: There we have it, a super long series. With three epic songs. If you guys have any questions feel free to pm me and I'll do my best to help you get the answers you need.**

 **Didn't come out as planned but since when does it ever!? Alright please fav/follow/review if you liked it and I'll see you all next time. Tchao for now!**


	19. Guessing Game

Lucki Love-Guessing Game

 **Author Notes: I'll admit, this is random...seriously random, but it was a silly roleplay i did with my partner in crime Sen, and this became a lucki love moment.**

 **So I just HAD to type it for this series(of course it didn't truly go about like this)...heh hehehehe...time to spread my shipping magic~ I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Helloooooo everyone! I am Mako Red Demon and I am here as hostess to present our latest Fairy Tail Game!"** Applause and whistles rang through the guildhall as she stood in the center of it. **"Alright now let's look at the players for this game!"**

The lights flicker back and forth, out of no where pops several young, eligible men. **"Each person here you all are at least familiar with! Introduce yourself boys~"**

 **"I'm Natsu and I'm all fired up!"**

 **"Gray Fullbuster."**

 **"Loki~ Hello Ladies *wink*"**

 **"Hi I'm Hibiki, pleasure to be here"**

 **"Yo I'm Sting! You're going down this time Salamander!**

 **"Laxus...*grunts*"**

 **"Rogue...why am I here?"**

Mako waltzes up to the black haired shadow dragon slayer. **"Because I said so~"** She smiles, a wicked grin. **"So what's the game Mako?"** She laughs. **"A fun one boys, alright ladies come on out~"**

One by one each girl came out, a number on their chest, 1- 7. But the contestants were stunned. **"What the?!"** Hearts were in Loki's eyes. **"Seven Lucys...i'm in heaven."** Eyebrows were raised, disbelief apparent. Mako takes the spotlight once more.

 **"That's right here we have seven identical Lucys, now our participants are to choose a number, and that Lucy will give you a kiss on the cheek, before revealing if she is the original present day earthrealm Lucy or if she is a fake."** She reveals the identities of the fakes.

 **Elfman Strauss**

(turns out that he knew transformation magic too...but never used it, hilarity will never cease as all the men shudder at the fact that they risk being kissed from him ^_^)

 **Lissana Strauss**

(Not the worst thing that could happen...)

 **Mirajane Strauss**

(Again not a bad idea...only thing is she'll have a surprise if you pick her.)

 **Edolas Lucy**  
(See why I was so specific? Granted if she is picked, then it'll still be considered a win, but the true goal is to pick the real Lucy~)

 **Gemini**

(Yep...they're in on this too...matter of fact this was their idea.)

 **Future Lucy**

(Again this is still considered a victory...just not first place win.)

 **Lucy**

(This is the one you want folks, get her and you officially go on a date and our shipping wars involving the blonde celestial mage comes to an end!)

 **"Rules are, no magic, no outside help, you have 10 seconds before you forfeit your turn to the next guy, and your first number is your final number pick. ARE YOU READY!"** Screams rang about, it was time to begin. **"Alright Ice Prince you're first."**

He walks up, him and Mako trying to avoid the heated glare and shouts of love rivals. He looks at each girl, he really didn't want Elfman, he could probably handle the rest but the beast takeover mage was the one he was praying to not choose.

Summoning all of his intuition he called out the number. **"Number 1!"** Dressed in a pink tank top and a black skirt, the first lucy comes down. Placing a slight kiss on the ice mage's cheek. **"Kissing is manly!"** Immediately Gray backpeddled.

All the Lucy's were laughing as Gemini took their original form. **"Piri Pikiri! That was fun~"** They disappeared with a light. **"Well looks like Gray got the pranking masters Gemini!"** He was traumatized. Glad to be outta there. He joins the audience.

 **"Kay Natsu. You're up!"** He stomps in front of the Lucy's grinning with confidence. **"Unlike Ice Princess I know exactly who it is. Number 7!"** She walks up, she wearing a yellow halter top, knee high boots and white skirt.

She places the kiss on her cheek, before transforming. **"Satan's Soul~"** Natsu ran away, that form always scared the crap outta him. **"Looks like another unlucky strike as Mira decided to change into her demon mode. Loki you're up lion boy."**

He grinned. **"Love will guide me. I choose number 4."** She walks up to Loki. The lion stood there. His instincts telling him that without a doubt this was her. She kissed his cheek. Wearing a blue corset top with a black and blue skirt and sandals. **"You got it."**

Cheers ring about **. "Well...that was fast."** Mako watches as Loki locks lips with Lucy claiming her as her prize, they vanish with a flash of light. **"I'm amazed Natsu just didn't sniff her out."** A boy stands beside the red head, startling everyone.

 **"Yo Sen, yeah I know right? I mean I said no magic, but technically there's nothing I could do against things like senses. Oh well Loki got her, my life is complete."** He rolls his eyes. **"I thought you were a Nalu fan. Traitor!"**

She grins. **"At this point i'm convinced that Nalu's gonna happen in the manga...but in fanfiction anythings possible."** Sparkles flew around the girl. **"Soooo...does that mean we're done?"** She shrugs.

 **"Pretty much, the real Lucy was found and with the pairing that came to be...i don't give a frick about the others. But because I can, I'll do a time skip to reveal the who got who results..."**

 **Sting got...Elfman**

(He passed out from shock...it was hilarious)

 **Laxus came out in...second place as he found Future Lucy.**

(He just grunted and walked away...whatta party pooper. Although people did detect a light blush on his cheeks...worst part is he just picked a random number, he didn't even need his heightened senses!)

 **Rogue found...Lisanna.**

(He seemed a bit disturbed...considering she reminded him of one of his guildmates. A certain celestial mage.)

 **Hibiki made third place picking...Edolas Lucy.**

(She tched from Hibiki's flirtatious behavior. Not that he minded, he liked girls who were hard to get)

 **Thank you all for participating. Tchao~"** Protests rang but were ignored as magic made the contestants and the Lucy's return to their own worlds/time/form.

 _Conversation after the game and all but two are gone..._

 **Mako: hahahahahaha worst thing is, I caused this to be in our roleplay for Loki. Sen wanted me to pick a number between 2-6 since 1 and 7 was chosen as gemini and Mira. I was thinking either 2 and 4, I picked four and it was right! Yay Lucki~(Loki x Lucy)**

 **Sen: I still call bullshit! It wasn't like a second after i told her to guess that she got it. I finally relented to have her have her Lucki moment, but still come on! I knew I should've counted your second guess.**

 **Mako: Hey you gotta admit my powers for my fav fairytail shipping that i know will never come to be came to light right then and there.**

 _Sen: Yes which is why you will scour through the worlds of our fav anime/manga and make our pairings come together._

 **Mako: ... ...Nahhhh i'm content.**

 _Sen: Damn..._

The end

 **Author Notes: Short sweet...weird, random ok so I'll admit this is a bit cooky but hey I got my lucki pairing so yay! That's another one for the books! If you liked this please review/fav/follow, i won't judge...much!~ Tchao guys**


	20. Lovely Vixen(1)

Lucki Love-Lovely Vixen part 1

 **Author Notes: I am back~ A Valentines based two shot! The guilds of Fiore decide to live it up and party on the most romantic day of the year, and the Fairies are no exception! Matter of fact the party is hosted at their Guildhall! This is Loki's chance to get Lucy to fall for him!**

 **Let's just hope he seriously doesn't screw up, especially since he may have competition! And Mira is being devious this magical night~ I do not own Fairy Tail!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

She was pumped, for a holiday that was always close to her heart was fastly approaching, even though she never had a boyfriend, Lucy Heartfilia was big into the day of love and hearts. Valentines day, the day of romance and Mr. Cupid himself shooting those single to finding the love of their life.

Ok so in two sentences, the terms that go with the majestic holiday appeared about 6 times. Well that's one for the books as Lucy destroys her closest, trying to find the perfect outfit to wear for the festivities tomorrow night.

 **"Go with the pink one Beautiful."** She shrieked as the voice caught her off guard. Quickly she turned around finding Loki staring at her figure appreciatively. Immediately she pushes him out of her bedroom.

Yelling things about privacy and how people should stop breaking into her house. Sadly for her no one tends to listen to her lectures very much, matter of fact her glare speaks louder and clearer then anything else.

The orange haired man looks over her with a smile. **"Seriously though princess. Go with the pink one, it'll look great on you."** She huffs crossing her arms against her chest. **"Why are you here Loki?"** He grins.

 **"The party is tomorrow and rules state that everyone must go in pairs, so I want to escort you my fair maiden~"** Lucy was caught off guard, gaping at the ginger playboy.

 **"What?! There are rules for the party? Wha-what happens if you don't follow them?"** He shrugs. **"It's different every year, but no matter what, there's always that one person who suffers from Mirajane's wrath."**

 ** _1: Must be dressed in red, white or pink to symbolize Valentines Day._**

 ** _2: You Must come with a partner(though it does not have to be a romantic pairing it must still come in a group of two.)_**

 ** _3: You must bring a heartfelt gift for the events to take place at the party. (The gift must be for the opposite sex.)_**

Lucy nibbles her lower lip in thought. She gulped not liking the sound of the match maker, for the white haired she demon was as romantic as Natsu being a pyromaniac. There's no telling what could happen should Mira see something she doesn't like.

She shudders of the possible scenarios... **"So what do you say Lucy? May I have the honor of being your date to the party? We don't have to go as a couple if you don't want to."** But for god sakes he desperately wanted her to.

She blushes, noticing the mischievous gaze. **"Sure. We can go."** His eyes sparkled in joy. **"Great I'll pick you up tomorrow around 7 ok?"** He disappears in a flash, leaving her looking down at the clothes laying in her room.

 _Time Skip..._

A golden light appeared into the living room, revealing our lion soldier, wearing a black and white tuxedo, a red tie nicely falling onto his chest. His hair short, his shades glinting in the light of Lucy's apartment. **"Lucy? Are you ready?"**

He was ten minutes early, though technically he said he'd be there around 7, he just couldn't stand being away from her a second longer. **"Just a sec!"** She screamed from the bathroom. She anticipated his arrival, knowing him.

Lucy analyzed her reflection, making sure she looked absolutely perfect. She had locked herself in there for a half hour, checking, double checking, fixing any and all errors she could detect. With a sigh she enters her living room. The flowers in his hands dropped to the floor.

She finds a rather handsome celestial spirit grinning at her with an appreciative whistle. **"Glad you decided to go with the pink one."** Her face burned as he slowly encircled his date, picking up the bouquet.

A heart shaped neckline corset top, her right arm adorned with wrap arounds containing white pearly beads and silk. A matching above the knee pencil skirt, with a white see through sash surrounding her waist. The way it connected, you'd think it was a cupids dress. Her hair in a fancy french braid with a red ribbon.

Her feet were in 3 inch heeled shoes, she was comfortable, yet fashionable. **"You're such a heart stopper Lucy."** His lines both serious yet corny forcing her to laugh with embarrassment. **"Let's just go."** She practically dragged the laughing man behind her.

 **"Welcome to the Valentine's Party~"**

Hues of red, pink and white dazzled the hall, tons of food and drinks laid about on the tables as the guilds entered the building. **"Party time~"** Mira loved this holiday, it was all she stood for.

Romance was in the air and she was determined to see some pairs have their love confessed! She giggled evilly to herself, as she was going crazy with the matchmaking vibes. Slinking into the shadows. Leaving her partner so her plans could take motion...

 **"Wow Lu~ You look fantastic!"** Levy's hair grew a bit, cascading down to her shoulders. A white headband keeping her bangs out of her face. Her white and purple dress tight against her small frame. **"Ditto~ Who did you come here with?"**

A red blush with her eyes quickly glancing to the iron dragon slayer. Lucy caught on with a smile. **"Are you...?"** The script mage shakes her head, disappointment engulfs Lucy, knowing how badly her friend crushed on Gajeel.

But the blue haired girl turns the tables. **"So I didn't expect you to be partnered with Loki~"** Heat spread to Lucy's cheeks. **"He um, he asked me if i wanted to and-"** Squeals broke from Levy. **"So does that mean?"** Lucy denies the question.

Although...she would hope that maybe he'd ask her out sincerely tonight if he wanted to confess to her. She's known him and his pick up lines for so long that she can't determine if he's just flirting or dead serious on dating her.

Loki and Gajeel were getting refreshments and snacks for their dates, well actually it was just Loki, as Gajeel just grabbed a bunch of food for himself. _'No no bad Gajeel-Kun! You can't do that to Levy-Chan. Time to bring IT out~'_

Mira took out her weapon, a simple pink and red glittered bow, with white arrows. These arrows had gold heart shaped ends. **"Teehee with Cupid's love arrows, those in love with one another will be given the magical confidence and capability of being with their true love!"**

In reality, the first person that is seen from the victim of the arrow shooting through them, will automatically be their true love...Mirajane aims...cocks her arrow, and swoosh it goes flying. Gajeel moves at the last minute. Hitting Gray. **"Ahh!"** Juvia looks at her beloved ice mage in concern.

 **"Gray-Sama!? Are you ok?"** She rushes to his side, the arrow went through his skin, as the magic made it's way into his heart. Her gaze looks into his. He grabs her hand. **"Juvia..."** She blushes, when arms wrap around her frame. **"I love you!"** She faints in joy.

 _'Well...that wasn't what I intended but it worked just as nicely. Now...time for my next set of love birds~'_ Target in sight, she prepares herself for another blast of love.

A blonde member of Blue Pegasus setting her sights on the archive mage. **"Jenny did say she was crushing on Hibiki."** Smirking as she watches the two making out.

We all know where this is going to go right? Right...?

to be continued

 **Author notes: That's right folks, I'm ending it right here and now(for the moment!) Hehehehehe...Sen was practically horrified when he discovered Mira's overly powerful weapon within her possession. So please review/fav/follow if you liked this! Tchao for now**


	21. Lovely Vixen(2)

Lucki Love-Lovely Vixen part 2

 **Author Notes: You know though I support Mira...I can't help but fear the monster I have purposely created...I REGRET NOTHING and I also don't own Fairy Tail :3**

 _Last time on Lovely Vixen~_

 _'Well...that wasn't what I intended but it worked just as nicely. Now...time for my next set of love birds~' Target in sight, she prepares herself for another blast of love._

 _A blonde member of Blue Pegasus setting her sights on the archive mage. **"Jenny did say she was crushing on Hibiki."** Smirking as she watches the two making out._

 _We all know where this is going to go right? Right...?_

 _3rd P.O.V_

Lucy and Levy ate to their hearts content, Gajeel was sleeping, Loki was trying to coax a shy reluctant blond to the dance floor. **"I'm not sure..."** She could dance sure, but...she wasn't sure about dancing with the infamous playboy in front of everyone.

He takes her hand, leading her to the center. **"Here."** He puts her hands on his shoulders, his own going to her waist. **"One dance..."** She didn't look into his eyes but mumbled in agreement.

 _'One dance couldn't hurt...'_ They swayed with the magical music. Loki was starting to get an odd feeling in his gut. While dancing his eyes caught the several couples randomly kissing.

Usually he wouldn't care, but it was just plain weird. Cana was squeezing one of her barrels of liqueur instead of chugging the stuff. Elfman was saying something along the lines of **"Being in Love is Manly!"** While holding Evergreen up.

Natsu was hugging Happy, much to the blue exeedes dismay as he valiantly professed his love to the dead fish in his paws. And the worst of the news came to him. Mirajane wasn't anywhere in sight... **"Gotcha~"** His eyes widened in shock.

But it was too late, as an arrow pierced deeply into Lucy. **"No!"** He watched in horror as it continued into his owners body. She fainted with a gasp. He caught her begging for the brown eyed girl to wake up. Magic poured over her for a moment. When she opened her eyes into his concern gaze.

 **"Lucy are you ok?! Where does it hurt?"** Her hand shaking slightly as it came to his cheek. **"Loki?"** Her voice was hushed, he couldn't comprehend the look in her eyes. That's when she struck. Her lips to his. He almost recoiled in shock, before melting into the kiss.

It was several moments before they broke for air. Before continuing. No words were needed as the girl tangled her soft fingers into his hair. He gripped her hips and lower back, sending shivers up her frame. Mira stood triumphant. **"Ah Love~ I simply adore Valentines Day~"**

 _3 Days later..._

 **"Come on Lucy, don't be mad! Please come out."** There he stood, the lion standing outside of Lucy's bathroom, where she's locked herself in for...2 days straight. Not even eating. Mira had caused great trouble in the guildhall that night.

As crazier pairings came to be. She knew she had done great wrong when she accidentally hit Laxus, her thunder boyfriend falling head over heels for Freed. It was game over. Unlucky for her and the rest of her victims, it would take 24 hours for the effects to fade.

So when everyone Did return to normal, they seeked isolation from the nights events. Lucy included, she was horrified with what she did. She liked him, duh but she practically assaulted him. **"Let me in please!"** She held her knees. **"No...no..."**

Tears dribbled down. She wanted her first kiss with Loki to be special, and due to her being under the love arrow's influence, it was totally ruined. _'I should've never done that...now I'll never be able to tell him how I feel.'_ She didn't know that he was one of the only ones not shot by the she demon.

 **"Why don't you start by looking me in the eye Lucy."** She looked up in fright. He teleported in front of her. Unable to handle having the door separate them. And she said her thoughts in a hushed whisper. She flinched, looking anywhere but at the lion spirit.

He cupped her face, forcing him to stare into his face. She could barely breathe without catching his scent. **"Well princess? What do you feel for me?"** He hoped she could hear the pounding in his chest as they stayed there. **"It doesn't matter...you wouldn't feel the same way."**

He heard her loud and clear. Their connection grew strong, and a wave of emotions spread into them. Loki felt her nervousness, how terrible about how she kissed him, how even though it was due to the influence of the arrow in her system that she couldn't truly regret being in his arms.

He felt what he was searching for in the mix of confusion plaguing the celestial mage...love. With a smile he tilts her head forward. **"You know I kissed you back for a reason right?"** She was going to say that he was just as affected by the arrow as she was when he grinned.

Their faces centimeters apart. **"I didn't get hit."** And he took her mouth into his, she closed her eyes. Feeling him place a necklace around her neck. His ring of the lion on the thin metal chain. Cooling her overheated skin. **"I love you."**

Yep it was official, Lucy loved Loki, Loved Valentines day, and decided to leave the cupids bow to her celestial spirit Sagittarius...for Mira was banned from the cursed tool, not that she minded, as Laxus paid her back for causing her to become some sort of lovesick puppy.

the end

 **Author notes: I'll admit it didn't go as planned...but hey not too shabby. And Mira...no more arrows for you! Oh and for those who like My Candy Love here's a fun fact, I based Lucy's outfit on one of the outfits from the 2014 valentines day event~**

 **Thanks for reading ladies and gents! If you like I will be happy to see reviews/favs/follows! See you next time tchao for now!** **ow**


	22. Dancing with the Fairies(1)

Lucki Love-Dancing with the Fairies part 1

 **Author Notes: ahhhh fanfiction, and anime you certainly are an excellent source for inspiration. I'm sure those of you who know the anime version will recalled the comedy that had created...the body swap incident, and I just read a fanfic called "The idiots and the Mermaids"**

 **Of course the gears in my brain got to turning and booming with ideas. So i do not own Fairy Tail nor the fancfiction that was mentioned up above. Oh and my oc Sonya will be in this one! This is not canon to the series I have cooked up for her.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

In the darkness he was experimenting, taking pride in his latest concoction. The time was coming...soon, very soon he would claim her heart. The plan was full proof after all...

It was a normal, violent day at the guildhall, Cana was drinking to her hearts content, Elfman, Natsu and Gray were doing their usual brawl and Loki was holding Lucy in his lap.

Even after being with him for over a year she still couldn't quell the butterflies that inhabited her stomach. His arms were playing with her soft fingers, him lightly nuzzling her neck. The doors opened, startling everyone. **"Wow everyones looking so cool~"**

Everyone slightly chuckled at Jason as he came in. Lucy's eyes brightened of a familiar girl walking behind him. **"Sonya! What are you doing here?"** The editor for Sorcerer Weekly smirked, hugging the now standing Lucy.

 **"It's been too long old friend, Jason wanted to interview Makarov and Laxus about the guild, I decided to tag along."** They were chatting catching up on the latest news, when a sword came dangerously close to Sonya's body. She didn't flinch as it whistled to the wall right behind her.

Her eyes caught to the one who threw it. **"Ah greetings to you as well Erza. Had I'd truly thought about it, I would've brought my daggers so we could have another sparring session."** The crimson warrior nodded, understanding. **"Perhaps later."**

Tension ebbed away as Erza sat back down eating her strawberry cake. Lucy sighed. **"I'll never understand you two."** Since the assassin met the requip mage, it seems like every visit turns into a match between them.

 **"Don't think anything of it Lucy, it's been a long time since I found someone who could combat with me on an equal playing field. I'm pretty sure Erza feels the same way."** Still that didn't stop the worry and chills that racked the blondes spine.

Loki chuckled. **"You and her remind me of Natsu and Gray but with manners and respect for each other."** They heard the shouts of denial and irritation from the two boys. Lucy and Sonya laughed along with him. **"Guess you're right lion boy, but we also don't destroy too much property."**

Once more the door slammed open. Erza stood from her seat. Sonya raised an eyebrow. **"You seem to be getting a lot of guests today."** Ichya came through entering Fairy Tail territory. **"Meeehhhhhnnn~ Erza my beloved i have done it!"**

She sweat dropped backing from the strange man. In his hand was a vile. Of which he goes to throw. **"Behold my parfume of love!"** It's released from his hand just as a table smashed into his face...making him mis-aim. Shooting right for Lucy and Sonya.

 **"Kyaaaa!"** The glassed bottle broke in front of the two, the magical scent invaded their nostrils, everyone stared, ignoring the sound of the sobbing Blue Pegasus man. When the vapor left the two girls. Concern built to full on panic.

Lucy and Sonya were shivering, tears in their eyes. They were having trouble breathing when Sonya cupped her mouth, coughing up blood. Lucy was practically mimicking her friend, as they both fell with a thud, convulsing on the ground.

 **"LUCY!"**

 **"SONYA!"**

 **"SO NOT COOL!"**

To Be continued~

 **Author Notes: aren't i evil! Well look on the bright side, at least it wasn't Natsu who screwed things up this time! Anyways hope you like this one, cause I certainly do~ Please review/fav/follow if able/want to. Tchao for now.**


	23. Dancing with the Fairies(2)

Lucki Love-Dancing with the Fairies part 2

 **Author Notes: Ok so...good news bad news...bad news first. Well i lost this chapter for this mini series of lucki love...good news? I remember it...well most of it, point is it's going to be retyped and you get to read it. Sounds good right? No? Oh well then...ok...I don't own fairy tail...*cries in a corner***

Last time on Dancing with the Fairies...

 _Lucy and Sonya were shivering, tears in their eyes. They were having trouble breathing when Sonya cupped her mouth, coughing up blood. Lucy was practically mimicking her friend, as they both fell with a thud, convulsing on the ground._

 _ **"LUCY!"**_

 _ **"SONYA!"**_

 _ **"SO NOT COOL!"**_

 _3rd P.O.V_

Horror was expressed on everyones faces as Loki rushed to his girlfriend, cupping her face. **"Lucy? Baby? Speak to me!"** She was unconscious, blood dripping from her mouth, her breathing shallow and forced. **"Wendy!"** The blue haired girl came to their aid in a snap.

Jet being sent out to get Porlyusica as the two editiors for Sorcerer's Weekly were escorted to the infirmary wing of the guild. It wasn't too long after Lucy and Sonya being placed in bed that Loki marched his way out. Rage...all he could feel at the moment was rage.

The Blue Pegasus mage was still in his sniveling position when he missed hitting Erza. He was lifted by the collar of his shirt, Loki glaring intensely at the man. **"WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?!"** He was well aware that being a fairy tail mage meant chaos and trouble.

But this was too much. His girlfriend and her friend were now looking like they were in a battle of life and death. Ichya cries out in both fear and pain. **"It was supposed to be a love parfume men! Erzaaaaaaaa my beloved!"** The celestial spirit was seething at this point.

 **"Mira! I'm going to Blue Pegasus, alert me via com-lacrima on any changes in Lucy's condition!"** He left, dragging out the man that caused all this trouble. Not bothering to hear Mira's expected reply.

It wasn't that long of a travel for Loki, as he interrogated the parfume sorcerer, hoping to think of a solution to save his beloved princess. However his frustrations were not relieved.

Bob the guild leader, as well as his member were quite shocked when the doors busted open, revealing a flying Ichya. **"Meeeeeennnnnnnnn!"** He slides onto the smooth, cold ground...face first. **"Leo-Kun! What a surprise deary. What's wrong?"**

His body was trembling as his instincts screamed to regulus impact the red head off the face of the planet. But he knew taking his aggression out on the stupid man in front of his guild would be a bad idea. Ren Hibiki and Eve were already prepping themselves for a fight.

 **"That...thing threw a bottle of parfume and it hit my girlfriend and Sonya. He says it was a love concoction he made to get one of my other guildmates to love him but he miss, hitting them instead. Both of them coughing up blood and looking like they were dying."** He was starting to feel his rage returning.

Growling he glared daggers at the sweating abomination. **"I questioned him but the idiot DOESN'T remember what he made the potion with!"** Leo the lion was a man of loyalty, of pure strength and courage. Ichya was about to be pounced on.

Had it not been for Master Bob, gently putting his hand on Leo's shoulder, calming him slightly. **"Easy hun, I swear that we of Blue Pegasus will do whatever is in our power to help the girls."** Hibiki was pale, his face sheer white at the news.

Immediately he approached the exhausted spirit, frantic. **"Is Sonya ok? What's their condition!?"** Bob gave orders in the background, Ren and Eve escorting Ichya to his office. **"I don't know, someone from our guild went to get Porlyusica, but Wendy was with the girls."**

Though the archive mage trusted the sky maiden, it still didn't ease his concerns. **"Hibiki honey...why don't you go with Leo-Kun? You should be by her side."** Grateful, the trimen member thanks his guild master, bowing before following Loki out the door.

They sprint, running as fast and as far as their legs could carry them. Loki had yet to hear from Mira or anyone else from the guild. So he hoped that Porlyusica was there tending to the girls with little problems.

It wasn't long before the two were in front of the large wood doors. Panting, out of breath, their limbs on fire from the exertion. Catching their breath they opened the door. It revealing chaos.

There were three things they noticed as they stepped in. 1 their girlfriends were awake, 2 they had wings. Lastly...they were naked. Porlyusica stumbled out. **"Stop them! Those two are not in their right minds!"** Loki and Hibiki sprang into action.

Leo leaped, tackling and pinning Lucy to the ground. **"Come on babe calm down."** He gritted his teeth as she struggled harshly in his grip. At any other time he would've enjoyed their battle for dominance, however at this time, seeing her frightful expression and pained condition...it broke his heart.

The Pegasus mage wasn't feeling any better, as he summoned his archive magic to create a barrier. Sealing Sonya within it. He screeched in agony as she slammed and tried clawing her way out of it. **"Stop Sonya! Please! You're hurting yourself."**

Warren was focusing his telepathy magic on the girls, his brows rising in disbelief. Loki caught his eye. **"Lay it on me man, what are they thinking?"** Warren, looks towards the boys. **"Lucy is thinking _. 'Ouch...why are you hurting me? Let me go!"_** His attention swivels to the trapped editor.

Neither girl could speak only making animalistic sounds. **"Sonya is saying _'Let me out! My skin is burning, make it stop!"_** Porlyusica takes advantage of the situation. **"Wendy now's your chance!"** Immediately the female dragon slayer chants a sleep spell on the girls.

Both slump in their positions...the spell effecting the two. Hibiki drops his magic, wincing, seeing her bloodied fingers and bruised skin. Both take their lover in their arms following the pink haired healer. Together the four manage to stabilize their condition.

 **"I need to speak with Makarov. Alert me if something happens."** The elderly woman walks away, grumbling about humans as she shuts the door. Both boys were sitting in a chair, looking over their dear girlfriends as they slept. More specifically their wings.

It was thin and transparent, light easily gliding through it, there were no feathers, and after a hesitant touch, they could tell it didn't feel like skin. It was a strange material. **"What on earth did Ichya's vapor potion turn them into?"**

Hibiki opened up his archive magic. Searching for anything related to this incident. **"Leo look at this."** Loki's gaze landed on the screen and his eyes shot up. **"So you mean to tell me this is what they are?"**

To be continued

 **Author Notes: phew another chapter is down~ I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and i am so sorry for taking so long, with one shot week, the fact i had to retype this chapter, still brings my greatest apologies.**

 **I wish to send thank you all for reading this mini series. I will be posting more in the future. If you like this please feel free to fav/follow/review.**


	24. Dancing with the Fairies(3)

Lucki Love-Dancing with the Fairies part 3

 **Author Notes Here we go!** duhorcommonsense **and** KrispiKreme **were kind enough to follow! Thank you~** **Last time we found two innocent maidens practically dying from a case of parfume poisoning. Time for answers... I do not own Fairy Tail...**

 _Last time on Dancing with the Fairies!_

 _It was thin and transparent, light easily gliding through it, there were no feathers, and after a hesitant touch, they could tell it didn't feel like skin. It was a strange material. **"What on earth did Ichya's vapor potion turn them into?"**_

 _Hibiki opened up his archive magic. Searching for anything related to this incident. **"Leo look at this."** Loki's gaze landed on the screen and his eyes shot up. **"So you mean to tell me this is what they are?"**_

 _3rd P.O.V_

It was hard to deny the possible reality that is their girlfriends. The similarities between their new forms and the pictures on the archive data base was in no ways so close of a coincidence.

 **"Ironic...a couple of Fairies in the Fairy Tail guild."** If the situation wasn't so dire they'd crack up. A groan alerted the two. As Sonya raised her head. **"Hibiki?"** He immediately rushed to her side, taking her bandaged hands into his.

Placing a gentle kiss on her cheek **. "I'm here."** She sighed with a small smile. **"Good...where?"** She clenched her eyes shut. **"Wait...don't answer it's coming back to me..."** Her eyes snap open in absolute horror. **"Oh god...I'm so sorry."** Her mind revealed the past events in pieces at first.

But she remembered everything, how inhuman she was acting, and the pain she was causing. She couldn't recognize her own boyfriend. **"Don't worry about it. Could you explain what was happening to you and Lucy before Leo and I arrived?"** She nodded, but was already paling.

 **"I can't say anything much about Lucy but I felt like I was on fire. Yet I couldn't stop shaking, I felt my back rip open on itself and it hurt...I can't even place words to describe it better. I couldn't see straight, it felt as if my brain was shut off, allowing my body control."**

Sonya shuddered, not at all proud of her actions. **"For some reason I was frightened, I had this death defying conviction to get the heck outta here. Lucy was there right along with me when we blazed right past Porlyusica."** Her grip tightened on Hibiki's.

He copied her gesture, squeezing back softly. **"There wasn't a single face we could identify, it reminded me of a black haze clouding my vision. I heard voices but it was muffled. Next thing I know I'm in the cage. Even though I knew I remembered it faintly..."** She paused, not looking at him.

 **"I couldn't calm myself, I was out of control, and could only obey my body's desire to flee."** The rest as they say is history, they knew what happened next, Wendy put them to sleep, bringing them to the infirmary to be bandaged and watched over until now.

Loki was listening but his gaze was still on his sleeping girlfriend. **"How are you feeling now?"** She snorts. **"Better knowing I have my sanity back. Although...as much as I love being naked and having wings on my back, I could seriously go for some clothes and lunch."**

The archive mage chuckled, already planning for one of those requests. Handing her a dress. **"I'll be back to get you something."** He presses a kiss to her mouth. **"Be back soon."** He left, leaving the three in the room.

 **"Do you think Lucy will be back to normal mentally?"** Sonya managed to get the fabric over her head, she struggling with the sleeves now. **"I would assume so. She wasn't as wacked out as I was. I think it's just taking longer for her to wake up since the magic in her body is slowing down her transformation."**

He glanced at her in confusion. Now that she was clothed, (she really hated the fact that her wings got caught in the dress. It took a large amount of effort to actually pull it through.) she took a step out of bed, landing on her knees with a curse.

 **"I managed to overhear your discovery right before I awoke."** He nods, while lifting her up, she sits once more on the bed, though she no longer is laying down. Loki was worried, praying that Lucy would recover.

He needed her awake, he needed to see her smile. **"Lion boy..."** He broke his stare at the celestial wizard. **"Hm?"** She looks at him, already know what she's gonna say. **"You should head back home and alert the other spirits."**

He growled in defiance. **"Hell no, I understand you trying to help and being considerate of the others. But I am Not leaving her...not again."** The last part was a whisper, but she heard nonetheless. It was silence, as Sonya again and again tried to regain her footing.

Loki long gave up stopping her, her grunts showed how much it was hurting to continue getting up from the hard floor. Finally she managed to stay upright, and took a small step, then another. Bandages were more easily seen, but she continued on.

 **"Be sure to give a yell if she wakes up neh?"** He agreed, satisfied she left, walking down the corridor. He sighs, running his fingers shakily into his hair. His adrenaline long left him, he closed his eyes, laying next to her. An arm around her cooled body.

To be continued

 **Author Notes: So one is awake and they've become fairies...phew, Ichya better be working hard on that cure otherwise he's a deadman...(he already is shhhh) With that you guys are gonna have to tune in next time~ Tchao for now!**


	25. Dancing with the Fairies(4)

Lucki Love- Dancing with the Fairies part 4

 **Author Notes: Wow oh wow, now things are getting a bit calmer now. But that'll probably end in like...100 words of this chapter lol. Thank you for following** AirBalloon. **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

The guildhall was as lively as ever, Sonya managed to stumble to the doorway leading to the ruckus. She was surprised to see more members of Blue Pegasus around interacting with the Fairy Tail members, but it wasn't like they were enemies, so she wasn't concerned.

Levy as hard at work, speed reading several texts in ancient writings, people were hard at work trying to figure out to Sonya and Lucy. The green haired woman found herself leaning against the door frame with a sigh. **"Sonya-San you shouldn't be out of bed yet!"**

A worried sky dragon slayer looked up at the older girl. **"I'm fine, frankly I'm more disturbed about the fact the incident took place. Lucy's still out for the count, so I've decided to help with the research."** She walks past the child.

Settling down next to a busy Levy, picking up a book in her pile. **"Sonya...what are you doing out of bed..."** By the tone of his voice, Hibiki was not at all happy. **"Decided to get off my lazy ass and give a hand."** He pulls her gently to a seat.

 **"There's a difference to being a 'lazy ass' and someone who was just in a coma from parfume poisoning."** She rolls her eyes, muttering about details not being too important. She finds in his hands a plate full of her favorites. She gulps. Taking in the glorious sight.

 **"Here."** She takes the food with gusto. But she's unable to continue eating after the first bite, matter of fact her face turns a sickly green color. She pushes the food to the side. **"So much for that..."** A dark aura surrounds the girl.

Sonya and Lucy can't eat their favorite food...they got wings, and humiliated themselves without clothes in front of a guild. **"Ichya...he'd best have his will situated..."** A flap of wings caught her attention. **"Misssssss!"** A force of strength and speed pummeled right into her.

 **"Oof!"** She went down, the wind knocked out of her as she fell on her butt. **"Oh Mistress i was so worried! You didn't return home, I remembered you said you were going to the Fairy's place!"** The purple exeede cried on her. She taps his head once, twice.

A sigh escapes her. **"For the most part I'm fine Shai. However...things have gotten a bit complicated with what I've become."** Her wings extend, startling the flying cat. **"Noooooooo! My lady no longer needs me anymoreeeeeeee!"** He flies, feeling terrible about himself.

 **"I still need you Shai, get over here."** He obeys, and already she feels a headache coming on. **"Listen here, I need to you to flap over to Blue Pegasus and help Ichya come up with a counter parfume for this transformation."**

He salutes. **"Aye Ma'am!"** She finally relaxes, relieved to see her loyal furball depart. A rather emotional thing Shai was. ' _Huh...maybe I should've stayed in bed after all.'_

 _In the sick bay..._

She blinked open her eyes, but even opening them was a challenge. Pain racked through, she felt the heavy weight to her side. For a moment she thought she was back in her apartment, but then her memories flourished.

Her and Sonya going through their transformation, unable to speak, unable to properly recognize people, Loki pinning her down and finally Wendy putting her to sleep.

Lucy gingerly sat up, clutching the thin white sheet to her chest. A small smile came to her face as she saw her loyal lion sleeping right by her side, on top of the covers. She took her hand and stroked his wily hair. But didn't move or say anything else.

He looked so at peace, she didn't want to ruin it for him. But it didn't take long for him to stir from his nap. He snapped his eyes open, seeing her awake. **"Lucy!"** Loki held her close, nuzzling her hair. **"Are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere?"** She shook her head. **"I'm fine now."**

Her wings extended, catching the light, rainbow colors landed on the bed. **"You know...minus the whole I've got wings thing."** He shuddered, keeping her close, rubbing circles on her back. **"I was so scared...I thought I lost you."** He whispered, tears falling down.

 **"I know."** They stayed like that for a couple minutes. Before a blush broke through the celestial mage. **"Um...Loki?"** He hummed, almost falling asleep on her shoulder. **"Can I have some clothes please?"** His attention returned to her, pulling back from their embrace.

He coughed. **"Yeah."** He leaped out of bed, looking around, Wendy bless the girl, delivered some of Lucy's clothes. He hands them to her. **"Here. I'll be outside for a couple minutes."** She nodded, and started to get dressed, grateful for the privacy, and the fact he didn't try anything.

Loki walked out to see Sonya with..rainbow colored hair. And a cloak over her body. **"God dang Ichya!"** He approaches cautiously. **"Do I wanna know?"** Her glare was terrifying. **"Ichya's latest prototype 'Cure' was a bust! And what is with it dissolving clothes!?"**

She looks at the container of liquid with disgust. **"Shai dispose of that concoction!"** He salutes, taking the vial. She slumps with irritation. Turning her attention to the lion spirit. **"I take it Lucy is up?"** He nods. **"Yeah, she's getting changed now."**

Just as he finishes his statement out comes the fairified celestial mage herself. Who sweat drops. **"Sonya...what happened?"** Angry tick marks appearing all over her head. **"Ichya sent over an antidote, i decided to be the guinea pig since you were out of commission."**

She points to her hair. Which pooled around her feet with a array of colors in the roots. **"And this monstrosity happened, and like the last parfume, it dissolved my clothes..."** Her hands were clenching and unclenching from stress.

 **"Shai! Get me some clothes please."** Her purple flying furball goes aye...but everyone stares in horror as he tries to pull up Levy's dress. **"HEY!"** He hisses. **"Let go! My master needs it!"** She facepalms. **"I meant My clothes Shai! Go get them from the hotel!"**

He goes in a flash. **"Aye Ma'am! Sorry Ma'am!"** She pinches her nose, trying to calm her nerves. **"My apologies Levy..."** She dives back into the books, taking the apology. **"Lucy..."** The blonde looks at her distress friend. **"Can you summon Cancer please..."**

She obeys the request, bringing out his golden key. **"Open Gate of the Golden Crab...Cancer!"** He appears, as stylish as ever. **"What do you need ebi?"** His eyes sparkled through his shades when his skills as a hair stylist was requested. **"Lucy you can go first."**

She sits in a chair, his scissors quickly went to work. No longer was her hair knee length(as the side effect of the first parfum blast) but a comfortable shoulder blade length. Her hair shined in the sun. **"Will that do ebi?"** Lucy hopped off the chair examining his work. **"Perfect. Ok Sonya you're up~"**

The editor sits in her friends previous position. **"What would you like ebi?"** She explains, wanting her original green color and mid back hair. **"Will do ebi! We'll use specialized celestial hair dye ebi."** He tilts her head backwards. "Don't move ok baby?"

She stays still, going through the process patiently, closing her eyes as soap dribbled down. It was quickly wiped away. It was a fast twenty minute process. He removes the towel...everyone in shock, tears in Sonya's eyes. **"My hair...the dye didn't work."**

Panic was setting it, she looks to the celestial spirit who was just as horrified. **"You can still cut it right?!"** He brings out his trusty shears. Not willing to back down in her plea. **"Of course ebi!"** He moved fast, with accuracy and precision, snipping.

But to everyone's surprise, the blades broke. Both spirit and customer fall to their knees. **"The hair can't be cut...it can't be dyed."** Sonya lost it and started crying. Hibiki was frozen. There was not a single time he could recall seeing her this broken.

Cancer was in tears as well, ashamed that he couldn't do his job as a barber. He disappears. **"I'm sorry baby!"** Lucy tries to comfort her senior editor. **"My hair!"** Now Sonya wasn't one to care about looks, but...

 **"Looky looky Ichya sent over side effects for the fairy parfume!"** Shai lifted the crystal up for all to see(after delivering his master her clothes of course)...some of the many Side effects that could take place on the girls are as stated.

Extreme hunger

temporary memory loss

Emotional instability

Magic Merging

 **"Well that explain a whole lot."** Hibiki takes a glance at the two fairy girls. **"Wahhhhhhhh!"** Lucy escorts her to the bathroom so that Sonya could be properly changed and stop her tears. **"Ichya...what have you done?!"**

to be continued...

 **Author Notes: Wow...i've been making such short chapters, and Shai keeps popping up despite receiving hard orders. Hopefully this mini series will end soon lol. If you like it so far please feel free to review/fav/follow! Tchao for now~**


	26. Dancing with the Fairies(5)

Lucki Love-Dancing with the Fairies part 5

 **Author Notes: Well I'll be. Things will eventually reach their conclusion...but with Sonya crying and Lucy depressed...yeah things are pretty bad. Ichya will save...the...day... GRRRMRMRMMMMM! Yeah fat chance of that happening! I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Achoo!"** He just couldn't stop sneezing. **"Ichya-Sama, maybe you should take a break. We don't want you getting a cold."** He continued his research. **"I'm fine men! People must be talking about my greatness!"** Yeah...and there's no magic in this world...

The Blue Pegasus member was determined to find a cure for the two women. His plans to be with his beloved Erza was put on hold. **"YOU BASTARD!"** At the speed of light something was upon his face. Claws were extending scratching the parfume mage.

 **"Arrrrgggggggg!"** Shai was furious. His master, his beloved master was crying...because of what this man had done. The purple cat would never forgive his actions. **"You made my mistress cry!"** He hissed, even as Eve and Ren pulled the flying exeede away.

They tried to reassure the furball, that they were working on it. Looking through the books, mixing the magical chemicals. However patience was wearing thin for everyone in Fairy Tail, tension was high with Hibiki and Loki who were unable to help their girlfriends.

Hours turned into days and not much was going on in the rough housing guild. As everyone popped open a book and tried to find a solution for the girls. Sonya thank god calmed down from her breakdown and along with Lucy were scanning pages left and write.

Leo suddenly had a brain storm. Lucy why don't you summon Crux. The guy is loaded information, see if maybe he has any possible ways to reverse the transformation." Lucy agreed, taking out his key.

 **"Open gate of the Southern Cross! Crux."** In a poof he appeared, the old silver celestial spirit looked up at his owner. **"What can I do for you Miss. Lucy?"** She explained her situation. He closed his eyes.

A snot bubble appearing. **"Uh...Lucy, he fell asleep."** Lucy calmly waited, she knew he was searching the archives. Collecting what data he could find. It was several moments. **"WHAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!"** The guild jumped, all but Lucy and Loki who were familiar with his actions.

Hope was bubbling, as the older being stared at his owner and her friend. **"There is nothing that is found."** He disappeared with a poof and an apology as everyone fell onto the ground. **"NOOOOOOO!"**

 _Time skip..._

Depressing auras fell upon Sonya and Lucy, both eating the lunch Mira prepared for them, they had been reduced to a diet of fruit, milk and honey, since after all the experimenting, those were the only things the girls could stomach.

 **"Say Sonya..."** She looked up, brushing the rainbow locks from her face. **"What?"** Her friend hesitated, before expressing her fears. **"What...what if we can't change back?"** Both stiffened at the possible reality.

Before a murderous look appeared on the head editor. **"If that comes to be..first thing, Ichya dies. I don't care what anyone has to say."** Lucy chuckled agreeing.

 **"Other then that though...i guess things would be ok, I mean, i'll have to do research on fairies, but I think Jason will let me keep my job. And...I guess if Hibiki doesn't mind my new form we'd still be together."** Both boyfriends were hearing their conversation.

Neither male had any intention of breaking up with the girls. Sonya crashed her head to the table. **"My hair though is a different problem entirely. It can't be cut, it can't be dyed to its original color...I can handle this mess."** She pulled the tangles with a growl.

She sighs. **"I'm gonna head to my house in Magnolia. Wanna join me Lucy?"** Her blonde companion shakes her head. **"No if anything I'll be heading home myself. A bath is calling my name."**

With permission from the headmaster the two got ready to go **." Send us a call if you guys find anything."** With goodbyes they departed, the boys right on their heels.

 _This pattern continued...for days...it eventually turned into a week._

 **"Lucy..."** She was sitting on the bridge, watching the view before her. The sun glowed, the clouds floating in the great blue sky. Loki sits by her left. Instinctively she sets her head on his shoulder. His arm wrapping around her back, pulling her close.

The blonde doesn't say anything, but her eyes tell all. She's given up on Ichya, and the others. She and Sonya have talked, and at this point, the girls have decided to accept their new bodies as odd as that sounded.

She sighs. **"Are you alright?"** That question has been repeated from everyone for the passed week, and frankly Lucy was sick of it. **"I'm fine, it's just...going to take some time to get used to...This."** She gestures to the things on her back.

 **"You know no matter what I'm here for you."** Of course Lucy knew, there were no fears or doubts in her mind. And she stated that. **"I know I can always count on you. "** Lucy was wearing another dress, this one was without a back, fully revealing her wings.

Loki reached his hand out, gently grasping one of her wings. Rubbing them, looking into her brown eyes, she showed no signs of discomfort or irritation. Her wings were relaxed in his grip.

Another sigh came out, one full of content, Loki kissing the top of her head. **"You're so beautiful."** She closed her eyes, for the first time within almost 2 weeks she was calm...relaxed. **"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!"** Lucy's jolted upright. Lovely, romantic moment ruined. Both stood and ran towards the scream.

They found their way to Sonya's house. Ichya was being clawed by the furious Shai. **"HOW DARE YOU BREAK INTO OUR HOME AND ATTACK MILADY! YOU WILL PAY!"** He growled, hissed and fought the man. Ren and Eve were trying to pull the two apart.

Hibiki had his girlfriend's head laying on his lap, his jacket covering her body. She was coughing blood. **"I don't give a frick...anymore. Shai. You have my permission to...Ki-*cough cough*"**

Her exeede had heard the gist of what his owner said, and continued his furious assault. **"Sonya what happened?!"** Hibiki explained what had happened in her place, as her struggle to breath became evident.

 _Flashback_

 **"Are you sure...?"** His arms were around his girlfriends waist, playing with the long hair that traveled down her back. Anxiety was showing in her tense body. **"Listen to me Sonya...I love you, the day I became yours I swore I'd be with you no matter what."**

As much as she loved him, in the dark parts of her mind unease and doubt grew. All her life had been was jumbled broken puzzle. Him being there always made her happy, but she still remembered who he was before. Mr. Flirt, Mr. playboy, she was so scared.

One day she believed he would one day leave her, and once more she'd be all alone. **"Even with...what I've become?"** He planted a kiss to her lips. **"I don't know everything within your past, but I don't care, because you're here with me now. "** Her wings extended, fluttering against her will.

 **"You've become a fairy, you've become an emotional spaz, nothing like you were when we started working together in Sorcerer's Weekly. But that doesn't matter."** Hibiki tilts her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his. **"I Love you. You're beautiful, passionate and always able to surprise me."**

Sonya sucked in a breath. She remained frozen, unable to move or speak. **"I want to be with you Sonya, this isn't going to change that. Why can't you see that you're worth it?"** She was unable to reply for her eye caught movement behind him.

 **"Hibiki!"** An angry purple beast flew. **"Let go of my master!"** Shai...he still didn't approve of their relationship. **"MEEHHHHNNNN! I have done it~"** All three swiveled their gazes to the front door. Ichya threw a bottle at the girl. A cloud of chemicals engulfed the girl. **"Kyaaaaaaaa!"**

As before, her clothes dissolved, she coughed blood and collapsed, though the hair returned to it's original length...the color remained...as did the wings. Leading the Shai attacking the Blue Pegasus member. **"DIE DIE DIE DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEEEEEEEE!"**

 _Present..._

Porlyusica and Wendy was summoned into the editor's home. Where Sonya was evaluated, and examined from head to toe. Lucy was in there with her. Leaving the tense men and overly passion exeede glowering. Murderous auras were high. As was fear.

Within a half an hour Wendy comes back out with a sheepish smile. **"Sonya's sleeping now, but she seems ok."** She reassured everyone...she was fine. **"Now for the bad news."** The grouchy woman stumbled out. Her red eyes penetrating Ichya.

 **"The potion this fool threw seemed to revert Sonya somewhat back to normal. Her hair is still rainbow colored and her wings are still there. But it seems like most of her human functioning system has been restored."** Lucy comes out next, a death glare at the man.

She did not trust him for a moment. If he ambushed Sonya, there was no doubt he had a vial for her as well. **"Nooooo my ultimate creation...a Failure! Meeeennnnn I have shamed Blue Pegasus!"** In more ways then one pal.

Wendy chimes in, hating to be the bearer of bad news. **"We have the list of ingredients used in all the potions Mr. Ichya made, although we can fix things like what Sonya and Lucy can eat and such...I'm afraid we can't change them back to normal."**

To Be continued

 **Author Notes: Ichya you've ruined their LIVES, how can you live with yourself!? Well...I'm still waiting for a head to roll, although Shai seemed to do a pretty good job in trying to kill the mage. You know, before he was pulled away.**

 **There'll probably be one more chapter to go but holy cow almost the end of the line folks~ Please read/fav/follow/review if you like this. Tchao for now~**


	27. Dancing with the Fairies(6)

Lucki Love-Dancing with the Fairies part 6

 **Author Notes: So Lucy has quite the dilemma, Sonya's still zonked out from shock and humiliation. Lets see what happens next. I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

5 years...five bloody years. And they're still not back to normal. Sure their hair can now be cut(won't be dyed no matter how many chemicals and products are thrown in the rainbow and blonde locks, much to Sonya's agony) and they can eat human food without needing a trashcan close by. But come on!

Porlyusica's analysis of the girls had concluded that the parfume magic was deep into the girls own magic, it would be impossible to remove it and the transformation without seriously harming(or killing) them.

Lucy was officially dubbed the Fairy Princess for her wings, much to her annoyance. How many jokes her friends and guildmates made she lost count. She didn't complain too much since she could eat Mira's cooking again. Missions were a bit...difficult however.

She was still able to use her keys, but mastering how to fly, with Happy as her teacher, Really sucked...In addition it had seemed that both Sonya and Lucy could use light magic. Loki was luckily a more patient guide with teaching the girls how to master the new ability.

Then there's the archive mage. Yeah Hibiki ended up changing as well. With him being so close in proximity to the parfume 'antidotes' that Ichya kept throwing at his girlfriend...he ended up developing a rather odd transformation himself.

To be blunt...he's become a merman. Yeah sprouted the tail and everything, of course he can change back into human form, but well, that required a lot more research and help from Ichya and-. Ok who are we all kidding Ichya seriously screwed up that one.

Guildmaster Bob seriously reprimanded the man, banning him from creating new dangerous concoctions. So no more 'love potions' much to Erza's relief. Some feel that Bob punishing Ichya wasn't quite enough though...

Loki and Shai mainly...the two cats created an alliance to get vengeance on the evil man. The past five years of chasing, planning and attacking the lucky mage always ended in failure. Their determination never wavered, as they continue to this day.

It was a normal(ish) day when Hibiki entered his girlfriends apartment. **"Sonya love."** He found her napping on her couch. He chuckled. Shai was in her arms, acting like a purring teddy bear.

A small smile on her face, as she's curled into a ball, her wings drooping off the furniture. **"Babe, it's time to get up."** He shakes her gently, she opens one eye. With a sigh she gets up.

Leaving the purple cat to snooze. She was aware of today. **"Do we truly have to go..."** Sonya would rather nap, she was exhausted. He smiles, an arm around her waist. **"It won't be so bad, and look on the bright side, it means another article for the magazine."** That's what she was worried about.

 **"I don't feel like being destroyed with the rest of the property."** Suddenly the pair hear a hiss. Shai swiped his claws. **"Leave my mistress be!"** Her boyfriend dodged just in time. **"Enough Shai."** The cat obeyed, but still watched the playboy...making sure he didn't try anything with his master.

 **"Come on Sonya we're running late. I'm pretty sure the rest of Blue Pegasus and Fairy Tail are there."** Hibiki pushes her gently to the door with her bag of things. Knowing she wasn't going to win, she relents.

They walked out, heading to their destination to the beach. Where members of Blue Pegasus and Fairy Tail awaited them. **"Hey guys!"** The couple waved at their friends, as Sonya went to change into her bathing suit in one of the bathrooms, Hibiki simply hopped into the water.

Immediately the change came upon him. The water activated his other form. His legs came together turning into a shimmering shade of light blue. His fin going all the way to his hips. Droplets of water clinged to his hair as he broke for the surface.

 **"No matter how many times I see it i still can't believe your an archive mage."** He smirks, crooking his finger. Seeing his little fairy in her flower patterned swim wear. **"Why don't you come join me and I'll make you my queen of the sea."**

She raises an eyebrow. Playing along. **"I already rule land and sky my good sir. Why play nice and share when I can rule over all with an iron fist?"** She leaps into the clear water, tackling him in the process, taking control of the water realm.

 _Meanwhile_

Lucy was in torture. **"H-hey! Let me go!"** Natsu had his arms around her waist, a wicked grin **. "German Suplex~!"** She shrieked as she landed head first into the ocean. Everyone was chuckling as the blonde proceeded to choke the annoying fire breather.

Dragging him onto a boat. **"Noooooooooooo!"** Her good mood ruined, hair clamped messily on her forehead, a puff of air escaped as she used her fingers to tame the wild golden locks. When another pair of arms locked around her waist.

Her eye twitched. **"If you do anything remotely to Natsu, i am drowning you Loki."** He purred, his chin on her shoulder. **"Now now, I'm nothing like that, I'm a gentleman admiring his beautiful girlfriend."** A smirk came after seeing her blush.

 **"Did you just buy this?"** He was unfamiliar with this bikini, a dark blue with purple and yellow colors swirling, it reminded him of the night sky. **"Yeah the other day."** They stayed in that position. Him taking it in, while she tries to break his grasp.

Both flinched when water splashed into their faces. **"Hehehe cosplayer princess and Loki sitting in a tree."** Bickslow was singing terribly, his little totem monsters finishing his song. **" K. I. S. S. I. N.G"** The couple were royally irritated.

Especially when Gray was thrown in between the trio. **"Excuse me for a moment babe."** Anger was radiating off the lion spirit. Lucy decided it would be safer to swim with Wendy and Romeo. In the far distance she can hear small grunts and groans of pain.

Ichya despite seeing his beloved Erza in her swim suit couldn't shake the sense that something was gravely wrong. Like this dark cloud was over his soul. He still wasn't forgiven for his acts...

He was in an innertube when it happened. The lavender cat struck harsh and fast, careful to avoid the cold wet substance. He remembered what today's date was, but he overslept, after all, i cat needs his beauty sleep when he plans to commit...murder.

Anyways the furball assaulted the man, pulling the short chubby man off his floatation device, he got thrown into the hot, salty sand on shore. His claws were out, and sharpened. **"DIE DIEDIEIIDEIDIDIEIDIEIDIEIEIIEIDIIEIDIEEEEEE~"** A mini sandcloud formed between the two.

For some weird reason the sand brawl seemed to grow as members of Fairy Tail joined in the spray and eventually fire, ice, and a lot more magics were used...things became...was...problematic as by the time the fight ended, most of the bystanders were either buried on the beach or in the clear aqua.

Shai was doing his best to pull his head out from the earth when he was forcibly and painfully yanked out. He was sweating bullets at the angry look on her face. **"What do you think you're doing cat?"** He gulped loudly. **"G-getting revenge milady..."**

Just another day in chaos...as screams from all the participants who ruined a perfectly good beach day were punished for their terrible crimes...And they(the victims) lived a terribly, painful ever after~

the end.

 **Author Notes: Well...we all should've seen this ending coming. Poor poor suckers. Thanks folks for reading! Truly appreciating it, please fav/follow/review if you like this! Tchao for now!**


	28. Secret Admirer

Lucki Love-Secret Admirer~

 **Author Notes: Time for yet another one shot. I can't believe with how much I've managed to type for this series but I love love love it~ This is modern day. I do not own Fairy Tail**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Lucy was sitting in her desk, writing her latest chapter when a knock on her door brought her out of her relaxed trance. She opened the door with a slight smile. **"Hello sir, how can I help you?"** A package was handed to the girl, along with the other mail.

After signing her name to the mailman he strutted off. Leaving the puzzled lady standing there with a rather light box. She enters her apartment with a slight frown. **"Hey Luce what's up?"** She sat in the kitchen, her roommate Natsu scanning the insides of their fridge.

 **"Hm nothing much, hey is my grumpy excuse for a brother up yet?"** Grunting alerted the two of their final roommate. **"Don't go all peppy so early in the morning blonde."** She huffs crossing her arms. **"You're blonde too Laxus!"**

Eventually Natsu slammed leftover pizza onto the table. The mysterious mail finally catching the pink haired mans attention. **"What's with the box?"** She shrugged, started opening it. All three pairs of eyes marveled at the beautiful necklace glittering in the sunlight.

Underneath the silver chain with a blue sapphire jewel in its center was a note. Neatly folded for her to read. Unveiling the clean, fancy letter, a light blush tinges her cheeks. Laxus narrows his eyes. The fierce desire to protect her(invade her privacy) grew as Lucy found herself walking back to her room.

The moment she shuts the door behind her she tucks the gift and necklace safely away in her drawers as she gets ready to face the day. A small smile appearing every now and then on her face.

Nothing could ruin her good mood, even when she was made fun of by some of her harsh classmates, she just ignored them and moved on. It was odd, she's had a lot of admirers...several men who had an obsession with her(not that they lasted long with her brother and over protective best friend.)

Yet despite those many possible love interests, this simple letter and gift left a huge impression on her. It was signed anonymous, yet the hand writing was familiar even though she just couldn't place it. And instead of compliments about her figure...

The letter described events that she cherished all her life, things that many people wouldn't know. Actually there were some events that not even her brother would've known. Like how she was locked into the library one night because she wanted to keep reading and didn't notice the time.

Or the day when she went into a meadow of flowers and played all day, dancing with the wind fluttering about. Or even when she was chosen as the princess in her schools kindergarten play. They were very sentimental to her, happy memories of her childhood before her mother died.

Days went about with Laxus and Natsu trying to figure out who had been sending the packages to Lucy. They were concerned, fearing the admirer was a stalker of some sort.

But each time they thought they found the culprit, it turned out to be false. Everyone was coming up with a blank as to who is gaining the attention of the angelic writer. Whoever it was however seemed to know her a great deal.

A teddy bear, roses, her favorite kind of candy, a beautiful blue dress that wrapped snuggly around her. Each delivered with the same enchanting handwriting. _'Ok...i think it's time to see him. If he's who I think he is, he should be there.'_ It was a foggy morning, her brother and friend were sleeping in.

Making a quick breakfast for them, a note beside it saying she was going to do some errands, she left out the door. Lucy took a deep breath, taking in the clean air and beautiful sun starting to peak into the sky.

Walking at a leisurely pace to the park, there behind a series of flower bushes was her secret hideaway. A little picnic table and bench, in perfect view of a small lake. There he was...waiting for her.

She should've realized it from the moment she received the first present. After all...she had known him for years. And the fact that she saw him each and every day he delivered her mail. Well it was downright silly.

Her two roommates would've never suspected the mail man himself as her secret admirer. **"You know...if you wanted to ask me out, you could've just said so."** He grinned at her. Without his formal uniform, she was able to see the differences from her childhood.

When he was younger his hair was wilder, and being from a high status family always had to dress in a suit. Though he didn't mind wearing it. It was nice to see him dressed down for a change, a t shirt, hidden due to a bulky green jacket. Baggy blue pants.

His hair cut of the lions mane he used to have, his eyes covered with blue tinged glasses. **"True but it's been years since we saw each other, and I didn't want to be mauled by those two guard dogs."** He rose from his seat. Picking up her hand, he gently kissed it.

Loki Roarster, her old friend and long time crush. Due to family reasons he had to move away. For a good 7 years they lost contact with one another. **"So how long have you been the postal man?"** A feral smirk. **"Past two weeks~"** The time when she got the presents.

 **"I moved back into town about a month ago, and got settled."** She heard his plan, he wanted to impress her, he wanted her to remember him. **"Lucy Heartfilia...my long time friend and crush, will you be my girlfriend?"** His answer came as a kiss. **"LUCCCYYYYYYYYYYY!"**

They broke apart when they heard Natsu screaming her name. Both chuckle. "I think I'll take my leave for now." A kiss to the forehead and a sincere _'I love you'_ before he left. Leaving her looking at his fleeing form.

Even as she's tackled from the pink haired intruder. _'Loki...you sneaky little devil.'_ He won her heart...just as he did all those years ago in the library. But that's a story for another day.

the end

 **Author Notes: Yeah I have no idea what happened with this story but who cares. It worked...somewhere. Look I got my lucki pairing oK!? Ahem, with that i wish for reviews/favs/follows if you like this. Tchao for now!**


	29. Kidnapper

Lucki Love-Kidnapper

 **Author Notes: So holy crap! So many awesome people reviewed/faved/followed in the time i've been off it and we almost has 4000 views... just wow! I am so honored thank you all! Now I will come up with some more ideas to please you all~ I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

They were coming, making their way rather easssilllllyyyy. This mission had been done many times before, and have always succeeded. Now it was time, now or never. The doors busted open, they leap into the center of the room.

 **"LUUUUUCCCCCYYYYYY~"** Natsu, Happy, Erza and Gray entered her household but no one was in sight. **"Lucy?"** No blonde celestial mage running towards them spewing curses. No chocolate eyes glaring daggers at the already too comfortable in her house teammates.

Each and every room was examined, the kitchen, the bedroom...the bathroom. Still no Heartfilia heiress home. **"Weird wonder where she is."** Erza searched her drawers, blushing crimson at the findings of provocative underwear.

Gray sulked, the story his teammate was currently working on was locked up, and even placed a spell preventing his anticipating fingers from grabbing the rough draft. Natsu and Happy were...raiding the fridge.

 **"Man I'm starving!"** He opens it up, in front of the leftover pizza was a note. **"Hey guys check this out."** His remaining group gather around, the red haired beauty taking the clean neat handwriting.

 ** _Dear Team Natsu,_**

 ** _Sorry guys but I won't be around when you get this letter. I figured the best place for it to be found is in the fridge, since Natsu has the tendency to raid it every time he comes over. Anyways, I'm going to be out of town for a couple of days, so don't worry and Don't Follow Me._**

 ** _Sincerely Lucy._**

 _Meanwhile~_

 **"So do you think they found the note by now?"** The 2nd of the pair sighs, resting her head on the window. **"I don't have any doubts about it. And knowing them, they're already thinking up a million crazy scenarios about why I left, from a mission to being kidnapped."** He grins at her comment.

Taking his hands and moving them up to her shoulders. Gently rubbing them, she sighs, sinking into her seat, feeling his expert fingers dance across her skin. **"Technically you are being kidnapped."** He nuzzles her hair taking in her delicious coconut scent.

She smiles, amused with his antics. **"It's not a kidnapping if I willingly go with you."** Loki still had his fanged grin on, readjusting his glasses as he takes in her beauty. **"Hmm true. Point is..."** His fingers reach up, barely skimming her silk sun shine locks. **"You're all mine~"**

Things we all well and good for the trip, but suddenly both paled as Erza drove like the mad woman she was, catching up to the train the two were on. **"Loki! It was you who kidnapped Lucy!?"** And so the game of chase began...

The end

Author Notes: Ok so this is a really short one shot, but i'm getting back into the swing of things~ Hope you guys enjoyed it and i will somehow manage more works of Lucki Love for you! Thank you all and if you like this please feel free to fav/follow/review. Tchao for now!


	30. Predator(1)

Lucki Love-Predator-Part 1

 **Author Notes: Good day all my what a lovely time to be writing a Lucki Love fanfic~ Just wanted to say thank you all so much for the awesome support! Now we're going to the safari~ This is I guess...modern day? No...this is jungle theme day!**

 **So with that I do not own Fairy Tail! Note that I ask you guys too look down at the author notes after the story...I mean, i hope you guys read my author notes in general but this one down below is kinda important. Thanks again guys**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Sweat fell down her back in streams. This humidity was absolutely dreadful. Nothing was going right on this trip, why she allowed herself to be dragged here by her annoying arranged fiance she'll never know.

Now Natsu was a good guy at heart, but this marriage was only to establish a link between her and his family's companies. Not to mention he was far too immature for her tastes. He was preferred more as a nice friend.

However her father was very insistent that she go through with marrying him, and not disgracing her family. So when she was offered to join him on his safari hunt, she had no choice but to accept.

It was clear that the moment she arrived to the lands of the Zodiac that she knew she had made a horrible mistake. Granted she loved nature, but did not appreciate, humidity, bugs taking a chomp out of her, blisters from her hiking shoes and leaves smashing into her face while walking.

She sighs, wondering who on earth told the pink haired aristocrat that here in this jungle lived a ferocious monster. Rumors were that hidden somewhere was the lair of the Golden Lion. A creature that alluded hunters for years.

Never seen as it hid in the shadows. All they knew was it had deep untamed eyes. **"Come on Lucy! We're almost there I can feel it~"** She smiles but it felt forced, she really didn't have a good feeling about this.

 **"Natsu we've been walking for hours, and we haven't even seen birds. There's nothing but trees and flowers. I don't think this mystical lion exists."** _'And anyways why a jungle? Lions live in the savanna.'_ He grins at her, full of optimism.

When she first met him, that grin made her heart skip a beat, that was of course before 1 she got to know him, and 2 before she got engaged to him. "Where's your sense of adventure?" His feline companion meowing right next to him. Almost agreeing with him.

Another sigh escaped, but she refrained from making comments. Unaware that the pair were being stalked. Deep green eyes stared at them in fascination. It wasn't the first time people intruded into his territory, however the girl captivated him.

Bright blond locks escaping her messy bun, shining in the sun. Her dark brown eyes glanced nervously around, stirring his heart. She was different, she was special. He decided right then and there...she would be his.

If he wanted her though, he would have to separate the two. With a fanged grin he slinked into the shadows, with his haste however he accidentally cracked a stick on the ground. Causing his target to gasp in shock and fear.

Natsu had somehow unheard the sound, he had been messing with a grove of vines and leafy trees. **"Natsu! Something is here."** He turns to her with a frown on his face. "What's wrong?" She points to the spot where Loki the Lion was hiding.

 **"You seriously just didn't hear the sound of a stick breaking!?"** He shook his head. **"No, you feeling alright Luce? I think the heats getting to you."** His cat meows once more. She could swear the blue furball was saying ' _Aye!'_ ...Actually with that thought maybe Natsu was right.

The pinkette checks her forehead, glad she didn't have a fever. **"Let's go!"** They continue walking, but not before Lucy looks over her shoulder, still feeling goosebumps on her skin. She knew she was being watched now.

She couldn't guarantee who was following her and her fiance, however she could tell, something was here. Friend or foe she didn't know just yet. Soon enough she would though. _'This trip may not be so bad after all...'_ Natsu must of been rubbing off her.

Because despite it all, she had this thrill of adventure, and since the jungle is more than just some area laid in myths and fantasies, she was determined to figure out what's out there.

Step in step she followed her betrothed deeper into the mysterious lands of the Zodiac. The predator 's interest peeked at the fire in the blonde girls eyes. **"Fascinating...it looks like I've found new prey..."** He glows, his entire body surrounded by a golden light.

With great speeds he dashes through the thick trees and vines. Letting out a ferocious roar, one that would attract the humans who have been looking for him. Already he had a plan...soon he'd be having a lovely little chat with the blonde beauty

to be continued~

 **Author Notes: What started as a one shot has now turned into a mini series...oh boy i've done it again. Why does this happen to me? If it's not Sen, it's me just piling my work load *Sigh* Well with that there's no going back! Thank you all so much for the support.**

 **So confession...i really haven't been keeping track of this stories followers/favs reviews and that makes me feel terrible so all at once...I am listing the awesome people have showed enduring support for this crazy set of one shots, two shots and mini series!**

AirBalloon, Skye814, SnowBlaster, Ashviqua Kadar, Ganzademon, SilverStarWolfGoddessAmarantha **, this group of people followed~**

tarafredritz1, Ashviqua Kadar, .forever, Ganzademon, SilverStarWolfGoddessAmarantha, grapevine129, GalaxyWolf2.0, **these awesome people faved~**

kawaiineko796 **(sent me like 4 haha)** AirBalloon, Revera Celia, sidjr100 **(graciously wrote twice) and** .forever **all kindly reviewed. Guys I deeply apologize for not mentioning you all in past chapters! Due realize that I appreciate every kind word and gesture with you guys reading and enjoying my work! Can't express my thanks enough, so with that tchao for now and see you guys in future updates!**


	31. Predator(2)

Lucki Love-Predator-Part 2

 **Author Notes: So we're back and here we go with our jungle safari~ What will happen next? Gracie to my latest followers/favs~** **We got** felipe . jasmin, sristy07, Moonsun24, Littlest1 **you guys are amazing for supporting my stuff~ I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 _Last Time on Predator..._

 _Step in step she followed her betrothed deeper into the mysterious lands of the Zodiac. The predator 's interest peeked at the fire in the blonde girls eyes. **"Fascinating...it looks like I've found new prey..."** He glows, his entire body surrounded by a golden light._

 _With great speeds he dashes through the thick trees and vines. Letting out a ferocious roar, one that would attract the humans who have been looking for him. Already he had a plan...soon he'd be having a lovely little chat with the blonde beauty_

 _3rd P.O.V_

Hours of walking and the sun descended downwards, creating a beautiful hue of red and orange in the sky. Lucy and Natsu were finally able to stop and set up camp for the night.

A small fire was made, together they sat, taking bites of their meal, Natsu talking about how awesome this trip was while Lucy, was simply lost in her thoughts. Nodding or humming in agreement by habit as her fiance continued his excited ramble.

Eventually it was time to hit the hay, and though Lucy didn't really like the idea of snoozing in the middle of some dark creepy jungle, but she was so tired. The moment her head fell onto the makeshift pillow of her jacket she was out.

Her what seemed like a peaceful slumber ended rather quickly when she heard the harsh sound of a branch breaking. Brown eyes snapping open, quickly she took a lantern, its small glow providing her enough light to see out into the darkness.

She could easily hear Natsu's royally loud snoring, from past experiences Lucy knew that trying to wake up Natsu would be pointless, he was a heavy sleeper. Even if she did manage to wake him up and alert him of the noise, the scenario would've ended with one of two possibility.

Either they'd find nothing and he'd tease her endlessly about being a scaredy cat before hopping back to bed. Or he gets over excited and decides to drag her out on a late night exploration.

Actually now that she thinks about it, it was probably for the best that he was a heavy sleeper...not that she'll ever admit it out loud. Nonetheless she gathers her courage and tries to figure out what lurks out there in the dark.

She barely held in a gasp as she noticed hazel eyes blinking out of the forest. A deep chuckle greatly cut her off guard. **"Well well aren't you a brave one."** Her face scrunched up.

Trying to adjust her gaze to the night. **"Who are you? And what do you want?"** Chills tingle down her spot, she felt his gaze burning into her body. **"I was rather curious, it's not often people visit here."** Her eyes glanced towards the rustling of bushes.

Of all things she expected, she didn't think she'd be meeting with a rather...handsome young man. Spiky ginger hair, deep untamable eyes. Another gasp escaped. **"Are you...the lion from the legend?"** He raised an eyebrow.

Almost perfectly hiding his shock at her question. **"And what makes you think something like that?"** With a rather unlady like snort she narrows her eyes, all previous fear temporarily forgotten.

 **"Though there's not too much factual information, there are plenty of legends and stories about the mystical lion. How he's possessed the ability to speak to humans, cast blinding blasts of light and can even shape shift. Then there's those eyes, wild and ferocious, there's an odd aura about you..."**

His reaction was yet another chuckle, he was glad to meet her like this **. "So not only are you enchantingly beautiful, but you've got a brain and feisty personality to boot. How charming."** He grinned seeing her crimson blush.

She clears her throat trying to return to the subject at hand. **"So then what are you doing here? Why come out in the middle of the night in human form spying on us?"** Taking a seat, she places the little lantern on the ground next to her.

Her reply was started with a shrug. **"It's not often I find good company here, all I get are the reckless idiots trespassing in my territory. So I thought I'd investigate. It was impressive how you were able to pinpoint my presence. I was fascinated in all honesty."** Red bloomed on her cheeks again.

Not that he was complaining. He believed it to be an adorable look on her. **"Ok...so you basically I interested you enough to the point where you decided to stalk me, nice."** Unable to deny how creepy that sounds, he winces while apologizing.

 **"So then Mr...?"** Taking her hand, he presents a light kiss. **"I go by Loki Milady."** Blinking she pulls her hand away, doing her best to ignore the cute little pout on his face. **"Well Mr. Loki, if you want we can chat for a bit. Knowing Natsu though he'll be up early to continue our little adventure."**

And so a rather easy going conversation came about the two. Both laughing as they both shared humorous stories of their past. Although a question was plaguing his mind.

 **"Out of curiosity Miss. Why did you come here? Not that I'm complaining mind you, but you seem out of place here, a goddess like you deserve a paradise of luxury. Not camping with wild beasts roaming."** Instantly he regretted his question as he noticed that sad tired gaze.

Both froze when they heard a rather large exaggerated yawn. **"A story for another night good sir."** Quickly Loki transforms while dashing for the jungle. The golden light barely hidden by the sunrise.

Right on cue, Natsu came out of his tent, stretching his limbs, cracking a few bones in the process. A smile on her fiance's face seeing her up and about. **"Yo Luce. Didn't think you'd beat me at waking up."** Composing her nervousness she developed the perfect excuse.

 **"I was planning on finding a lake and taking a bath, I was about to just go actually, but then I noticed and decided to watch the sunrise. Beautiful don't you think?"** Natsu scratched the back of his head, not really caring yet naively accepting her reasonings. Letting her go while he ate.

Deep within the trees and bushes, a growl was barely being covered, the pink haired moron just had to show up. He ruined their lovely chat, something he hasn't enjoyed in a long long time.

More then anger at the interruption was strong jealousy. Oh yes he noticed that little pet name he gave her, and was not happy at all. He was about to leap through and pounce on the fool when the words Lucy mentioned before echoed.

 ** _"A story for another night good sir."_**

Lucy wanted to talk with him again...alone, without the hot tempered man to get in the way. She wanted to see Him, a mystical dangerous predator, hm perhaps she liked him after all.

After she rejected all of his advances, he had thought he had maybe irritated her. One thing was sure to him, she certainly did not disappoint, and she was willing to protect him, even though he was capable of biting her head off.

He had heard her statement of a bath and a mischievous smirk graced his features. Time couldn't go fast enough at the thought of speaking with the lovely Heartfilia.

To Be continued

 **Author Notes: Done~ Wow...a full long two months since an update, my greatest apologies ladies and gents. I have been rather busy with multiple series updates, in addition school is coming up, i have two jobs and...I was having trouble with writing out this chapter.**

 **Curse lack of organization skills and demotivation and writer's block. Phew, glad this one is done though, ok folks you know the drill, if you like please feel free to fav/follow/review seeing how I am extremely grateful to the ongoing support and kindness of my readers/fans/friends! Tchao for now!**


	32. Predator(3)

Lucki Love-Predator-Part 3

 **Author Notes: I want this to be the last of the mini series Predator...but something tells me that it's not going to happen, so don't be surprised if you see another chapter after this. (edit, there is no next chapter...phew)**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail and I hope you guys have enjoyed these series and one shots. This will probably be the last of Lucky Love, so thank you all. Latest** **supporters are,** MidnightLotus627, **and** Guest **who reviewed which is awesome!** Satomi Alice **faved and followed! And lastly** ShadowWeaver29 **followed!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

To say she was in heaven was an exaggeration, but she certainly loved the way the clear water glittered on her skin while she cleaned up. A few days of traveling to the lands of the Zodiac, and then spending an entire day of hiking with Natsu, ho boy was she glad to get a bath.

Sure it was a bit cold, but it was so refreshing, all the dirt, sweat, leaves, they just went away along with her stress. The sun descended onto the lake, and Lucy giggled to herself.

She felt like a mermaid, in her own little paradise, all she needed was a set of flippers. Humming a little song she began doing her hair, unaware of the hidden audience. At least until she heard a twig snap.

With a quiet shriek she plunged her body down into the water. **"Loki! Dammit I know you're hiding over there! Go away you pervert!"** A red hue took to her face as she did what she could to hide away in the blue lake.

His deep chuckle rang. **"Sorry Lucy."** If he was honest, he wasn't at all apologetic for spying, what he was sorry for...was of course getting caught. Turning his back while revealing himself to her, made the young woman feel slightly better.

However she was still royally embarrassed and irritated with his sneakiness. **"Go away Loki! Do you want Natsu to find you!?"** Though she couldn't see his face, she could tell from the tenseness of his body that he didn't like the idea of the pinkette.

 **"If that's what you wish princess."** A small sense of sadness and guilt claimed Lucy. But she had no chance to apologize, seeing how he fled into the bushes and as she assumed Natsu did indeed come.

He of course got a rock to the head. The day continued on with more exhausting walks, where the young Heartfilia heiress was getting more and more annoyed with Natsu's bossy and childish behavior.

Before resting for the night, and much like the evening previous, Loki appeared in his human form, and together chit chatted away. **"I believe you have an explanation for you being here?"** She sighs, giving a tired smile.

She had been hoping to avoid this topic. Leave it to Loki to remember. **"Natsu, the guy I'm traveling with, is my arranged fiance. For the sake of my family I have to marry him, even though I think of him more as a friend."** This was her fate, she just didn't have a choice.

 **"So a friend of his had mentioned your legend, so excited and in the mood for an adventure decided to pack up for this hunting trip. My parents practically forced me to come to _'deepen our bond'_ for the big day."** Her eyes go to the ground.

Unable to see Loki's inner rage. As a beast of the jungle, he has always taken great pride and joy in his freedom. The fact that such a kindhearted, wise angel was forced into something Loki's always believed should be a romantic and happy event.

It was down right insulting and horrible to him. **"Isn't there something you can do?"** A bitter smile takes hold of her face. **"I could reject the marriage, but I'd be disowned from my family, they'd want nothing from a failure or breaker of tradition..."** His heart was ready to break.

 **"Do you truly believe they'd do that to you?"** Her lack of a response was more than enough of an answer. **"You know...if you ever need anything, you can always ask me."** A tear slid down her cheek.

Several others followed through. **"Thank you."** He was probably one of the only people willing to see the real her, to listen to her and actually treat her like a human being. And to think that Natsu wants to capture, possibly kill this sweet gentleman.

They said nothing, however the atmosphere was peaceful, and up until dawn the two were lost in their own thoughts. Giving a small kiss to her hand, Loki trotted off, reminding Lucy that should she need anything, she'd only need to ask him.

As usual, Natsu awoke from his slumber, impatiently waited for Lucy to eat and prepare for the day. And then both continued their hike. Neither were really enjoying their time together. The couple found it difficult to tolerate each other as time went on.

It got to the point where the two were arguing, Natsu wondering why she was being so boring and whiny, and Lucy screaming her frustrations of chasing things he doesn't even know exists in addition to being so impatient.

In all honesty she also didn't want Natsu to actually find Loki, the reason her fiance wanted to find Loki was to hunt it for bragging rights. It just...wasn't right. Tempers sparked, and it got to the point where the hot blooded Dragneel tried manhandling her.

Loki did not tolerate that, and intervened. Roaring he tackled the boy. Creating distance between him and the beautiful blond. Like a loyal guard dog in his beast form, backs away, pacing in front of Lucy.

Immediately Natsu took out his gun, aiming it right for the lions head. **"Natsu stop! He means no harm."** The Dragneel aristocrat paid no mind to her, bullets flew as Loki snarled in rage.

Not only was the human male willing to cause blood to spill, but he was even willing to put his supposed fiancee at risk. He had to be stopped before someone got seriously hurt.

But then it happened, a bullet hit Lucy, she fell holding her side, blood seeping through. Loki smelling the blood turned his head her way, it was a mistake. Seeing his distraction, Natsu fired, hitting Loki in the shoulder.

Unaware that his 'beloved' being injured, he was grinning ear to ear. **"I got you now..."** He aimed, Loki had no time to fool around, so quickly he leaped, having Lucy fall onto his back, and left the area.

Running as fast as his limbs could carry him. In the distance he could hear Natsu's angry shouts and heavy footsteps. Finding the perfect hiding place. A cave, hidden deeply behind some rocks and overgrown bushes.

Gently he placed her down on the ground before shapeshifting into his human form. Her skin was deathly pale, her breathing was short and panicky as she began going into shock.

His heart was breaking as she held back her screams of agony. He had to work fast as she was losing too much blood. Loki's palms began to glow as he placed them on her injured body. The bullet fell out and the hold closed.

She was healing, Lucy's breathing was relaxing, as was her tense pained body. Her eyes began to close, as exhaustion took claim of her. **"Thank you Loki."** Shame held his soul. Here she was thanking him.

When he was the reason she got hurt in the first place. **"Damn that human..."** He had everything Loki ever wanted, a family, a companion, and yet he doesn't seem to care for any of that.

He wanted to go back, and crush that asshole's head into the earth. But no he couldn't do that, so here he was sitting there healing his own bullet induced injury while waiting for the beloved maiden to awaken.

It had seemed though that he didn't even need to go back to face Natsu, because the thrill seeker was already stomping on through. Licking his lips in anticipation Loki gets up, taking the time to make one last glance at the unconscious Lucy, smiling softly as she rested in peace.

At the mouth of the cave he snickered, alerting Natsu of his presence. **"Who the hell are you? Have you seen a lion beast around here? He took my fiancee."** Loki rolls his eyes.

 **"Names Loki, and I think you have even bigger worries to handle then your fiancee."** Tilting his head in confusion black onyx staring at the suave ladies man. **"Why?"** He wasn't ready, as Loki moved at blinding speeds and punched him in the face.

The hunter has now become the hunted. **"Because you've just enraged the king of beasts."** With a roar and blinding golden glow, Loki transforms, becoming the ferocious lion Natsu's been chasing after this whole time.

Eyes wide open in terror as the animal pounced. Claws ready to strike, ready to impale, but he missed. Just barely, making deep indents into the earth. **"What the fuck!?"** Loki chuckled, it was nothing like his human voice.

 **"Foolish hunter. You got what you wanted didn't you? You've finally found the deadly lion, even though you risked not only your pathetic life, but your fiancees. You shot her just to get to me."** Rage was building into the both of them.

With a battle cry he takes control of his gun, firing multiple rounds, not that it did him any good. **"Why are you so angry? Is it because you blame me for something you did?"** The scent of gun fire was overwhelming.

Not that it mattered, Loki wasn't affected by the smell or the bullets as his magic allowed him to dodge with ease. **"Shut up!"** Lucy came out from the cave. Horrified at what she was seeing. **"Stop it! Please..."** Both man and beast halt in their battle.

 **"Lucy you're ok!"** The girl mentioned didn't move, or even offer him a smile. **"Luce?"** She shakes her head. **"You need to leave Natsu..."** His eyes flashed with hurt. "But Lucy I finally found the lion from the legend."

Anger began to seep into her bones. **"Yes you found him and not only have you destroyed his home, but you shot me Natsu just so you could kill him and prove how amazing you are...I-I can't do this anymore. You need to go. Before your hurt anything else."** Reluctantly he looked around.

Broken trees, lushes of greens crumpled and withered from abuse on the ground, the clothes on Lucy stained with dried blood. **"What about you? What will you do?"** Loki was curious as well.

He's said nothing this entire time, simply listening. **"I'm going to stay here. Mom and Dad only wanted me around so I could be used in their expansion of wealth and political power. But but i can't marry you, I don't want to. Loki..."** Shifting back he addresses her. **"Yeah?"**

She doesn't look towards him, but she bites her lip, showing her nervousness. **"You said all I needed to do was ask you of a request?"** He nods, confirming he question. **"Then can I stay here?"** Shocked, mouth open in surprise, he originally doesn't say anything.

 **"You can't be serious! You want to stay here?! With him?"** But Lucy's mind was made up, and the smile on Loki's face was the final nail in the coffin. **"You're more than welcome to stay here Lucy."**

It was exactly what she was hoping for. For once, she would make the decisions of her own life. This time, she would decide what's best for her. Regardless what anyone else thought of her.

the end

 **Author Notes: Ok so to point out that this ending isn't really Lucki, but it's kinda like-that's the pairing that gonna happen after this ending kind of thing. These characters might've gotten a bit ooc, but i wanted to try something different and though you guys may've not liked it, i sure as heck did.**

 **So with that, Lucki Love is officially done, i've used a crap ton of energy and ideas to bring about these one shots and mini series. So i hope you guys at least found one of these as something you liked. If not sorry. So tchao for now guys**


End file.
